Unborn Butterfly
by frostygossamer
Summary: How are you supposed to react when you discover your best friend is an unborn butterfly? Merlin is destined to help Arthur come out of his shell. Modern AU, Genderqueer theme, bromantic Merlin/Arthur, some Arwen, mention Gwencelot, Hunith/Gaius COMPLETE
1. Glimpse

Summary: How are you supposed to react when you discover your best friend is an unborn butterfly? Apparently Merlin is destined to help Arthur come out of his shell.

* * *

><p>AN: In case you're worried, no this isn't Merthur slash, but there's a central GQ issue, so if that offends you then bye-bye. For those of you that remain, this will be a story of self discovery and loving friendship.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 1: Glimpse) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Are you happy in your skin? Are you happy with what life expects from you? Is there something more you need to be? Do you have the balls to go for it? Those weren't questions that Merlin had ever needed to asked himself. But they turned out to be the most vital.<p>

('o')

It all started on the day that Merlin's best friend Arthur unexpectedly announced his engagement to Gwen, his girlfriend of six months. Gwen had been, for a few short weeks, Merlin's almost girlfriend. That was until he had introduced her to the handsome blond hunk that was Arthur Pendragon.

The usual gang were all sitting around a table at the Camelot Inn, having lunch. The Cam Inn was their favourite meeting place, because it had booths with big round tables.

There was Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, Arthur's best mate since Winchester School, Percival, another rugby chum, and Morgana, Arthur's half-sister, dolled up to the nines on her way to a date, and only popping in for the actual toast.

There were congratulations, everyone wished the happy couple good luck, and Merlin went to the bar to get in another round. The barman had to prompt him twice, before he came out of his trance and reeled off his order.

('o')

Merlin Emrys worked at the sandwich shop opposite the entrance to PDG's UK headquarters. PDG stood for 'Pendragon DeGrance', and the enormous logo in the foyer was a hideous neon construction of red and yellow, Pendragon red and DeGrance yellow. This was Arthur's father's company and so, obviously, that was where Arthur held an executive position.

Uther Pendragon had founded PDG, many years ago with his oldest friend, and fellow Winchester old boy, Sir Leon DeGrance, Baronet. Leon had been Uther's 'fag' at Winchester, which simply meant, when Uther was a senior boy, Leon, a junior, had acted as a sort of servant for him. They had formed a close bond, and Uther trusted the younger man implicitly.

Arthur had followed his father to Winchester, and he met Merlin later at University, where they became study partners. They had both read Business at the LSE, but Merlin, after the sudden death of his father, Balinor, had dropped out without taking his finals. He had instead chosen to return home and look after his distraught mother, Hunith. He was just that kind of a lovely fella.

After Merlin had spent nearly a year squirreled away with his grieving mum, Arthur had become the only real male friend he had left. That wasn't because Arthur was particularly empathetic to his emotions, certainly not. In fact he could come over as pretty stuck-up, Merlin thought.

It was more to do with the fact that Arthur came into his little shop nearly everyday for a sandwich, and was well brought up enough to always remember to enquire about Merlin's mother, and how they were doing. He was charitable that way.

That was how Merlin's promising academic career had ended up with him making sandwiches in a tiny submarine franchise, rather then being a high-powered executive like Arthur. But Merlin had to admit that Arthur was pretty damn good at his job, even without his father being co-owner of the firm.

Arthur enjoyed popping in for a breakfast sub on his way into work. He liked Merlin, even though he was the polar opposite of his other blokey, rugby-playing, beer-swilling friends, and perhaps because of that.

('o')

So Merlin was a nice fella and, by that evening, he had rethought his silence, and decided that he should go round to Arthur's to congratulate him personally on his good news.

Merlin parked his Toyota behind Pendragon House and slipped in through the back door. The cook gave him a good-natured smile.

"Mr. P's in his study", she warned him. "Arthur will be up in his sitting room, probably."

Merlin nodded and went directly upstairs. Arthur's rooms were at the end of the corridor, opposite Morgana's, and well away from their father's. As was his wont, Merlin barged into Arthur's bedroom without knocking.

The sight that assaulted his eyes took his breath away.

Arthur was sitting at the mirror opposite the door. He was wrapped in some sort of long sky-blue satiny cloth, and Merlin could see that he was holding a stick of lipstick in his hand. A glimpse of Arthur's face in the mirror revealed that his lips were red, his eyelids blue, and mascara darkened his long eyelashes. Arthur had been making himself up.

Merlin let out a little yelp of surprise, and Arthur turned his head automatically. Seeing Merlin standing there staring at him, Arthur jumped up from his chair and Merlin took in, for the first time, that the long sky-blue satiny thing, wrapped loosely around Arthur's body, was a dress, an evening dress. Merlin recognized it as one of Morgana's. He was horrified. They both were.

"Good God, Arthur", Merlin croaked, ears turning scarlet. "What the hell are you doing? You blinking... perv!"

With that he bolted from the room. As he raced back down the corridor, he heard Arthur's door slam behind him. He rushed into his car, and shot off down the drive towards home, beyond shocked.

('o')

After slamming the door shut behind his fleeing friend, Arthur stood for a while in that ridiculous dress, unable to move. Merlin was perhaps the ONLY one of his many friends that Arthur had thought just MIGHT be open-minded enough to TRY to understand what he was going through. Apparently he was wrong. And it hurt.

He tugged off the stupid dress and flung it on the floor, scrubbing his hands over his face until it was an ugly mess of red, blue and black.

"Idiot!", he growled, angrily. "Arthur, you bloody idiot!"

('o')

Hunith was a little surprised when her son arrived back home so quickly. She was even more surprised when he stomped straight up to his room, and slammed the door. This wasn't like her Merlin. He and Arthur must have had an argument. That was the only thing that ever upset Merlin that much.

An hour later, after she'd called "Your tea's ready" up the stairs, and Merlin had deigned to come downstairs and eat, she broached the subject.

"Something wrong?", she enquired. "Fallen out with your friend Arthur again, have you?"

Merlin grumbled into his shepherd's pie.

"Probably", he admitted. "I think... I know he's been keeping secrets from me. I'm supposed to be his friend, right?"

Hunith chuckled. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Can't", Merlin replied. "It's not something I can talk about."

"Why not?"

"Well, because it's impossible to explain."

"Ah-ha", Hunith responded. She might as well have said "Touche".

Merlin felt an involuntary smile appear on his face.

"Well, I really didn't give him a chance to say anything."

"There you are then", Hunith concluded. "You can give him a ring later and sort it all out."

"I doubt it'll be that easy", Merlin replied. "But you're right. I'll give him a ring after I've finished my tea. Then I'll see what the prat has to say for himself."

('o')

It wasn't an easy call to make, and it wasn't an easy one to receive. Arthur hesitated for a long time before he answered his mobile.

"Yes", he said, shortly.

"Arthur", Merlin began. "I'm sorry. Really. We need to talk. Come down to the Cam Inn and I'll buy you a beer."

Arthur's end of the line was silent for several anxious seconds. Then...

"Fine. I'll see you there", and the call terminated.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: So now we know what kind of butterfly Arthur is. What is Merlin going to do? Part 2 coming soon.

A/N: This bit was inspired by the Jack Vettriano painting 'The Blue Gown II'. Take a look at it at www. jackvettriano. com / exhibitions / half-way-to-paradise / the-blue-gown-ii / (remove spaces).


	2. Wonder

Summary: How are you supposed to react when you discover your best friend is an unborn butterfly? Apparently Merlin is destined to help Arthur come out of his shell.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 2: Wonder) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>As he came through the door, Arthur spotted Merlin at a quiet table in the back, sipping a pint. He ordered a pint and a whiskey at the bar, and carried them over to Merlin's table. He downed the whiskey in one, as soon as he sat down.<p>

Merlin gave him a sidelong look, without moving.

"OK", he said. "Let's hear it."

Arthur drew in a long breath.

"I used to do it a lot, when I was 14, 15. Try on my sister's dresses, behind her back. It was, well, fun isn't the word exactly. But then I decided it was getting a bit weird. So I threw myself into sport instead, cricket, rugger, squash. I told myself it was a fad, an adolescent phase. That I would grow out of it."

"And you didn't?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to... What with the engagement and everything... I just wanted to know if it was still there."

"And it was?"

Arthur nodded sadly. "I can't explain it. It's just there. I can't help it. I wish I could. God, I'm so angry with my bloody self."

Arthur took a long swig of his beer and fell silent.

Merlin turned and studied his sad expression for a while.

"It's OK", he said, eventually. "It's not like you're an axe murderer or something. I was a complete idiot, what I said, Arthur. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm truly sorry. I never thought..."

He put his hand on Arthur's arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I want to help, Arthur. Really I do. You can always talk to me."

('o')

That night Merlin lay awake pondering what had happened. He remembered how, when he had first met Arthur at Uni, he had thought he was a pompous arse, with an ego the size of the country. But he had soon come to like him because, although he hid it well, Arthur had a generous heart.

He had always admired Arthur, he was such a man's man, obsessed with sport, drinking and women, so unlike himself, quiet, bookish and rubbish with girls. Somehow they seemed to complement each other.

It had upset him when Arthur had announced his engagement. He doubted their unlikely friendship would survive Arthur's marriage to Gwen. He had realized he would miss him.

Now he had to reassess what he thought about Arthur. It would appear Arthur had a secret, a hidden feminine side. It seemed so incongruous. Arthur had such a manly physique, such a masculine way about him.

Somehow the person he'd glimpsed in sky-blue satin seemed too vulnerable to be the Arthur Pendragon he thought he knew.

('o')

Hunith had noticed Merlin's pensive mood. She wondered what could possibly have caused this problem with his best friend. Merlin had always followed Arthur around like a puppy. It was something she had notice about them. It made her smile.

She thought that Merlin was a late developer. She expected that her son would be unlikely to grow up and find himself a serious girlfriend until Arthur had one.

Merlin always told her that Arthur's girlfriends weren't serious, even Gwen, who had always seemed very serious to her. Merlin didn't want to see it. She knew Merlin was going to miss Arthur, when he finally got married.

('o')

Arthur's job with PDG was very stressful, mostly because his relationship with his father was somewhat rocky. Uther had high expectations of his son, and his standards were exacting. Arthur worked hard to live up to them, yet received very little recognition for it. His father was always quicker to express his disappointment in him.

After Arthur's mother, Ygraine, had passed away, Pendragon Senior had become cold and unapproachable. Arthur missed his mother, although he could barely remember her. Sometimes, when he looked at his powdered and lipsticked face in the mirror, he thought that he could glimpse her smiling back at him.

Arthur would stand at the window of his office, and stare at the sandwich shop on the other side of the road. Sometimes he wished he could chuck in his job, and go and work with Merlin in his little shop.

That would be easier, but it would mean less money for marrying Gwen, buying their own new home, family car, children and everything he dreamt of. Sometimes he envied Merlin's simple life, but he loved Gwen and he wanted to give her everything she deserved.

('o')

A few days later, who should Merlin bump into in the street but Gwen. Gwen was flashing an engagement ring with an enormous diamond, and she was keen to show it off to Merlin.

"Shopping for stuff for the wedding", she explained.

"With Arthur?", Merlin asked, looking around.

"Oh no, no, on my own", Gwen replied. "In fact I've hardly seen Arthur since we announced the engagement. He's been so busy, poor boy. Uther keeps him working very hard, you know. I think he mentioned some kind of special project?"

"Oh", Merlin remarked.

Gwen came a little closer, and lowered her voice.

"Actually, I think Arthur's been a little low lately. What he needs is a boy's night out. Maybe you should give him a call and take him for a drink. I know he likes to talk to you."

Gwen gave Merlin her puppy-dog pleading eyes.

"It's probably just his father again, or pre-wedding jitters, nothing important. Why don't you give him a ring, Merlin? I'd appreciate it. I know you won't get him wrecked like his rugby chums!"

"Course", Merlin replied. "I'll ring him after work. Got nothing better on tonight anyway."

Then they parted, Merlin hurrying back to his sandwiches and Gwen to her retail therapy.

Later that afternoon Lance, Arthur's old schoolmate and fellow PDG employee, came into Merlin's shop for an office order of doughnuts and coffees. Merlin asked after Arthur.

"I hear he's had some special project on", he commented.

"Not that I know of", Lance replied, confused. "Same drudgery as always. But I have noticed he's been keeping his head down lately. And he wasn't at rugger practice on Sunday. That's not like him."

"Hmm", Merlin thought. "OK, here's your order. Enjoy your afternoon of drudgery", he said laughing, as Lance left.

He would definitely be ringing Arthur tonight, but first he was going to need to do a bit of research on the internet.

('o')

Back at home that night, Merlin rang Arthur straight after his tea.

"Oh hello, Merlin", Arthur answered, after about ten rings, his voice not sounding too cheery.

"Arthur!", Merlin chirped. "I was just ringing to ask if you were doing anything on Saturday."

"I'll be seeing Gwen", he replied. "But not until later. She's going up north to see her brother, Elyan, and she won't be back till late. Why?"

"Because I want you to come with me somewhere", Merlin replied, mysteriously. "It's not too far away. That OK?"

"You're not going to drag me around some dusty old museum again, are you, Merlin?", Arthur griped. "I had quite enough of that last time."

"Oh no, this will be far more interesting than that", Merlin assured him. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"OK. See you then", Arthur agreed, feeling a mite suspicious.

Merlin put down the phone and grinned gleefully. He clicked through the website displayed on his laptop.

"Alice's Wonderland - Crossdressing and Transgender Clothing Specialist."

"Alice, our experienced Paris-trained professional corsetiere, will sensitively answer all your questions in absolute confidence."

This little trip was going to be the experience of a lifetime. If that didn't get the crossdressing nonsense out of Arthur's system, nothing would.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Merlin's being a bit naive there, and Arthur doesn't know what he's in for. Part 3 coming soon.


	3. Party

Summary: How are you supposed to react when you discover your best friend is an unborn butterfly? Apparently Merlin is destined to help Arthur come out of his shell.

* * *

><p>AN: So only a few people are reading this and no reviews. That's fine because I enjoyed writing it anyway, and I'll keep on posting it as it's already written. I suppose it's a bit of an unpopular idea. But I'm curious to know what those who ARE reading it are thinking about it. Any comments?

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 3: Party) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin met Arthur in town early on Saturday morning, and they enjoyed a cafe breakfast together. Then Merlin ushered Arthur into his Toyota and they set off. Arthur was intrigued.<p>

"So, where are we going?", he asked.

"You'll see", Merlin replied, smirking.

After about 45 minutes driving, Merlin pulled up outside an old-fashioned looking shop, down an unassuming back street. Merlin looked up at the shop sign.

"Yes, this is it", he chuckled. "And before you say anything, Arthur, wait until you get inside."

Arthur craned his neck to see the name on the shop: "Alice's Wonderland", and written below in copperplate lettering: "Discrete Clothier & Corsetiere."

A wave of doubt passed through Arthur's mind, followed closely by panic.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?", he hissed.

"Oh, shut up", Merlin retorted. "I said wait till we get inside. This place is supposed to be the business. Aren't you curious?"

He prised Arthur out of the car, and forced him across the threshold into the interior of the shop.

('o')

Merlin entered the emporium with a fake cheery smile plastered on his face. He felt it was important to be upbeat today. Arthur trailed in behind him. The front-of-shop was crammed with satin, velvet and lace, like some sort of Victorian Ann Summers.

The bell over the door had not yet fallen silent when a bouncy middle-aged lady appeared from the back-shop grinning ear to ear.

"Can I help you, my dears?", she enquired jauntily. "I'm Alice."

"We've come to, erm, look at some female clothing for, well, erm, males?", Merlin explained, hesitantly.

"For you?", Alice asked, running an expert eye over Merlin's slim figure. "Or both of you? Or...?"

"For me", Arthur interjected quietly, instantly regretting having spoken.

"Ooh lovely", Alice responded. "My, what lovely golden hair you have, my dear.

She forcibly linked his arm, and began to guide him further into the shop.

"Don't be shy, dear. Trust me. We're going to have such fun. Now what name do you want me to call you by?"

Merlin followed behind, unable to keep a faint smirk from playing around his lips.

Five minutes later Alice had Arthur down to his underwear. He stood in the middle of an empty dressing room, looking a little despondent. Alice ran a practiced tape measure over his vital statistics.

"You have a beautiful body, John my dear. Lovely shoulders, not an ounce of fat, but no curves, none whatsoever. Alice knows just what to do about that", she promised. "Wait till I get you into a corset and some decent high-heels. Then we'll see."

A moment later, Alice was yanking enthusiastically at the ties of Arthur's corset, one knee firmly planted in his back.

"You'll have to learn to do this, sweetie", she smiled at Merlin.

"Oh no", Merlin replied hastily. "I don't dress him. We're not... I'm not his boyfriend", the last word in a stage whisper.

"Oh right", Alice replied, knowingly.

The corset secured, Alice stood back and appraised her project. Merlin had to admit that there was definitely an improvement. Arthur looked taller, well he was poised on three-inch heels, and also somehow more... dignified.

Arthur attempted to take a step forward and promptly fell off his heels.

"Bloody things", he grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Alice giggled. "They take some getting used to, John my dear. But it just takes practice. You'll need to take a pair home and walk in them a little every day. You'll soon get the knack. It'll be worth it. The heels make the look."

She smiled sunnily and reassuringly. Arthur smiled back uncertainly. He felt like a timid boy having his first bicycle lessons, wobbly and unconfident. Merlin decided he needed boosting.

"You look great", he exaggerated.

Arthur nodded. He appreciated the effort.

"Now we've got the fundamentals sorted out, we can enjoy ourselves and try on a few things", Alice said, and she bustled away into the racks of clothing.

Arthur sat down on the one chair in the dressing room, and began to fiddle with his left shoe. Merlin walked over and sat on the floor beside him.

"She seems nice", he said. "And she seems to know her stuff. She was a corsetiere for a Paris fashion house for years. She took over this place when she retired. It used to be a men's outfitters, owned by her brother. Until he became a woman and ran off with her husband."

Arthur rolled his eyes, and right at that moment Alice returned, bearing two armfuls of colourful garments. She hung them on a portable rail.

"Right, we'll start with stockings and work our way up. Fun, fun, fun!", she laughed.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

Alice prattled away, as she primped and prodded Arthur into a series of glamorous outfits.

Amongst the more memorable, was a baby blue dress with an embroidered mock crossover-look bodice, a pretty bow at the waist and a multilayer fluffy tulle skirt. Arthur twisted his face in disgust, and pronounced that monstrosity too 'prom night'. Merlin buttoned his lip.

Another was a rose-coloured effort with a fitted sparkly bodice, and a full skirt covered in pink chiffon rosettes. Merlin ooh'd at that one. But Arthur grumbled that, although the bodice was better, the skirt was way too fussy for his taste, and made him feel like a Christmas tree fairy.

Finally, Alice found him a slim figure-hugging style in silvery fabric with juliette sleeves, a plunging neckline and a fish-tail skirt. Arthur liked that one because it flattered his broad shoulders and perky behind. And he had enough definition in his pecs to give the impression of a cleavage, even without a push-up bra.

By this time Merlin was mentally exhausted.

"While you're here, I'll give you my dear friend Nimueh's card", Alice said. "She runs a darling beauty spa and they're absolutely TV-friendly. I send all my ladies there. Just mention my name and she'll give you a discount price for her special TV treatments. You'll love it."

Several hours had passed before Arthur and Merlin piled out of the shop. They hurried into Merlin's car, tossing several tastefully and discretely wrapped parcels onto the back seat.

"I'll pop over and pick up the rest for you on Tuesday", Merlin offered.

The two boys exchanged a certain look, which turned irresistibly into two cheesy grins, as Merlin pulled out and headed homewards. Somehow the plan to get this thing out of Arthur's system hadn't worked. Well, at least Arthur was feeling happier now.

('o')

The following week Arthur and Gwen held a proper formal engagement bash, arranged by Arthur's father. Uther had made no secret of his opinion that Arthur was marrying beneath him. But, nonetheless, he believed that a appropriate acknowledgement was required.

Aside from the usual gang, most of the guests were Uther's business associates. Gwen's brother Elyan had come to London especially for the party. This was the first time he had met his sister's fiance in person.

Merlin noticed that Arthur seemed to be genuinely happy, and was very attentive to dear Gwen all night.

"They're so obviously hopelessly in love", Lance said wistfully, handing Merlin a glass of champagne.

"Yes, they make such a lovely couple", Merlin remarked.

Lance nodded. "I just hope he treats her right", he said sadly. "She deserves the very best... I just wish..."

Merlin looked at Lance, and suddenly realised that the idiot was stupidly infatuated with Gwen.

"Lance", he whispered. "I didn't know. You poor bastard."

"You too?", Lance ventured, patting him on the shoulder. "You've been very quiet since their announcement. Gwen used to be your girl, didn't she?"

"That's not exactly the problem", Merlin replied. "So don't worry about me. I'm not carrying a torch for Gwen."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Is Arthur going to hide this from Gwen? Part 4 follows shortly.


	4. Spa

Summary: How are you supposed to react when you discover your best friend is an unborn butterfly? Apparently Merlin is destined to help Arthur come out of his shell.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 4: Spa) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>With the formal engagement out of the way, Arthur and Gwen decided to take the opportunity to get away for a couple of weeks together. They set off for a romantic holiday in Thailand, somewhere that Gwen had always wanted to visit.<p>

Merlin hoped that maybe Arthur was putting the whole thing behind him. He thought that would probably be for the best.

Two days after Gwen and Arthur returned from Thailand, they all met up in the Cam Inn as per usual. Gwen had taken loads of photographs. If it had stood still long enough she'd snapped it. Photos of Phuket beaches, Chiang Mai Zoo and Bangkok temples were passed around the group and admired.

"That a ladyboy?", chuckled Lance showing one photo to Gwen. "I hear Thailand's full of them."

Percy grinned and whispered something in Lance's ear.

"Percy wants to know if they really say things like 'me love you long time, big boy'", Lance relayed.

Gwen laughed aloud, and rifled through her big pile of pictures for some other examples.

"There", she said, smirking. She passed a couple to Percy. "They call then kathoeys. I snapped these in a bar in Bangkok. The place was packed with them, the little fairies."

No one but Merlin noticed the look of discomfort that passed over Arthur's face. It was quickly replaced with a forced grin as big as Percy's. They all laughed raucously at the photos together, while Merlin hastily made an excuse and sneaked off to the gents.

Just as Merlin was about to leave the toilets, the door opened and Arthur walked in. He hurriedly looked under the door of each stall. When he was sure they were alone, he relaxed a bit.

"Awkward that", Merlin remarked.

"I'd say it was", Arthur responded. "I almost... Well, I had to sew my mouth shut."

Merlin smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "They don't understand. That's all. They don't really mean anything."

Arthur sighed. "Gwen really does mean it", he said. "The things she came out with while we were over there. I've been constantly on the point of saying something, but it was just so NOT the right time."

He slumped down against the hand-basins.

"The thing is", he went on. "I was... intrigued. Not sexually, I mean. I'm not, well, you know I'm not... It was the way they can just live like that, openly. Just pass as she-males everyday, and nobody bats an eyelid. They're all around you, and it's like... nothing. God, I was so jealous!"

He shook his head. "Gwen and I had been doing so well. I was trying to forget about the crossdressing. Everyone thinks it's just a dirty joke. It makes me feel like such a fake."

"Oh Arthur", Merlin whispered, sympathetically. "You're not a fake. You're just... Arthur."

('o')

A few days later, the phone rang in the sandwich shop.

"Hello, Superway Sandwiches? How can I help you?"

"It's me, Merlin", Arthur's voice replied. He sounded tired. "Listen, you doing anything at the weekend? I've decided I want to go to that spa place Alice recommended. Come with me?"

Merlin nodded doubtfully, then remembered to speak. "Yes, OK, but..."

"Busy?", Arthur asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"No, it's not that", Merlin explained. "It's just... I thought you were, well, cheesed off with the whole CD thing, last time we spoke."

"Yes, well...", Arthur replied. "But I've been feeling overwound lately. I thought this might help me relax. I could just use some pampering, a massage, you know. No harm in that, is there? You game?"

"OK, fine", Merlin replied. He could do with some relaxation himself, so why not? "I'll ring you on Saturday morning."

It was only a unisex day spa after all, what was wrong with that?

('o')

Arthur was in a cheerful mood, when he picked Merlin up from home.

"I've been looking forward to this all week", he said. "I told Gwen I was going to a rugger thing. So we have the whole day to ourselves."

"You didn't tell Gwen where you were going?", Merlin asked.

"Well, I couldn't exactly explain where I got the name of this place from, now could I?", Arthur pointed out. "And Alice said we could get a discount if we mentioned her name. We couldn't do that if Gwen came along. And she would want to come along, if I know her."

Merlin made a face. "It's not a good idea to start lying to her already, Arthur", he said. "You're going to marry her."

"I know", Arthur replied, guiltily. "But..."

('o')

They pulled up outside the spa. It was a smart modern building. It looked nice, and refreshingly expensive. They went straight in, and registered at the reception desk.

A sharply dressed, serious-looking woman appeared from somewhere in the back. Merlin thought she looked scarily like some sort of dominatrix, in her black Chanel suit and scraped-back hair.

"I'm Nimueh", she introduced herself. "The senior beautician here. And the owner. What brings you to 'Magician Beautician'?"

"Well", Arthur began, uncertainly. "You were recommended to us by Alice. Alice of 'Alice's Wonderland'?"

The woman's previously stern face instantly lit up.

"Oh, dear Alice", she said warmly. "Alice is a very old friend of mine. A fellow 'magician'", she laughed. "I give all Alice's 'special' referrals a very 'special' 25% discount. Let me take you both into my 'Inner Sanctum of Beauty'."

She lead Arthur and Merlin into her 'Inner Sanctum of Beauty'.

They started with a sauna and a massage followed by a soothing facial. While Merlin kicked back, Arthur elected to undergo several treatments Nimueh specifically recommended for CD's and metrosexuals: electrolysis, eyebrow reshaping, manicure, pedicure and waxing. Merlin was REALLY glad Arthur didn't expect him to participate in those.

Eventually Arthur rejoined him in the 'Tranquillity' room.

"Well, that was an experience", Arthur groaned, as he gingerly lay down beside Merlin.

Merlin removed a slice of cucumber from one eye, and gave him a questioning look. "All done?", he asked.

"God, I hope so", Arthur replied, grinning.

Merlin giggled. "It was your idea", he reminded him.

Arthur chuckled. "Oh, it was worth it", he gasped. "I'm so smooth you could skate on me."

Merlin winced. "You look lovely", he commented sarkily, reaching across and patting Arthur's hand.

Arthur smiled and lay back, closing his eyes contentedly, and he gave Merlin's hand a little squeeze.

"I've signed up for make-up lessons, and I volunteered you as the model", he sniggered.

Merlin's shocked expression was classic.

('o')

On the drive back, Arthur began to talk about Gwen.

"I love her, you know", he insisted. "Desperately. And I want to marry her very much. We have plans. All this is just... It's a separate thing. It doesn't make any difference to the way I feel about her."

"You ARE going to tell her though, aren't you?", Merlin asked. "You know you'll have to, and BEFORE the wedding. Because it wouldn't be fair on her, if she didn't know."

"I will. I will", Arthur insisted. "It's just difficult. But I will, and soon. I promise."

Merlin sincerely hoped Arthur really meant to keep that promise. He had a feeling it would take Gwen a while to come to terms with a transvestite fiance.

('o')

Meanwhile, Hunith had decided that it was time she got out of the house, and she found herself a little part-time job to help Merlin with their expenses. She answered an ad for an assistant, to cover reception during lunch times at a local doctor's surgery, just a few hours a week.

She loved it. She was also charmed by the sweet old duffer who owned the practice, Dr. Gaius. Before Merlin had time to notice, she was meeting the romantic old rogue every other evening, for candlelit dinners and moonlit walks.

Merlin was glad his mother had found someone who made her happy, and despite early misgivings, he couldn't help but like the dotty but kindly physician. He began to feel less needed at home.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Part 5 coming soon: Stepping out, and Merlin meets another important character.


	5. Club

Summary: How are you supposed to react when you discover your best friend is an unborn butterfly? Apparently Merlin is destined to help Arthur come out of his shell.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 5: Club) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur would bring up the idea now and then, and Merlin was beginning to think it was turning into a wish. Arthur wanted to go out 'dressed'. It was the next logical step.<p>

He had the underwear, the dress, the shoes, the wig and the make-up. The only thing he didn't have was the bottle, but he was working on that. Merlin had a feeling it was inevitable. They were going to a club.

Arthur wanted it to be a place where clientele of all persuasions would feel at ease. Merlin found one on the internet that looked possible. Not too far away, but not so close you might bump into someone. A nice, quiet, relaxed place with soft music and soft lights, TV- and CD-friendly, and NOT just a gay club. It was called 'The Magic Dragon'.

Merlin hired an evening suit. Despite several trips to Alice's Wonderland, they hadn't considered the fact that an escort was going to be Arthur's most important accessory for an evening out.

He bought a tie and hanky to match Arthur's chosen outfit. It was an elegant satin off-the-shoulder number in sea-green ruched satin, with a big self-coloured bow enhancing the breast, and a raised hem to show off Arthur's expensive heels. His softly curly blonde wig was an excellent match for his naturally fair hair colour.

The look was complemented by matching long evening gloves and an emerald necklace that had belonged to his mother, for luck. After all, Arthur had the combination to the safe in his father's study, and the necklace was meant to be his one day.

When they had chosen a date, Merlin arranged for Hunith to go away for the weekend with her new beau, Gaius, leaving the house to Arthur and him. Arthur would have to get dressed at Merlin's, he couldn't risk Morgana or, worse still, his father noticing anything suspicious.

Arthur was as nervous as an aspen leaf, his confidence fragile, but he did his best to hide it and put on a brave, and beautiful, face. After two hours of fussing, finally he was ready.

"How do I look?", he whispered apprehensively.

Merlin smiled in encouragement. "You look wonderful, no lie", he said, and he really meant it.

Arthur looked like, well given, a man-in-a-dress, but one gorgeous man-in-a-dress on designer heels. He grinned shakily and adjusted Merlin's lop-sided tie.

"And so do you", he said. "Thanks, Merlin. You know I couldn't do this without you."

"It's going to be fine", Merlin assured him. "What could happen?"

And so they left for the Magic Dragon in Merlin's little Toyota.

Merlin was aware that one of the reasons that they were going where they were going tonight was because of Arthur and his father's recent quarrelling.

Arthur was angry with Uther, but then again he was always a little angry with Uther. The old stick-in-the-mud refused to move with the times, and he clashed with his son time and again over business matters, and pretty much everything else.

It was sad really because, as Merlin knew all to well, Arthur wanted nothing more in this world than his father's approval. He so pathetically longed for Uther to be proud of him. This outing was partly a way of rubbing the old man's face in it, in absentia.

('o')

The night club was charming. The atmosphere was cosy, the staff friendly but discrete. A pianist was playing Piazzolla, pianissimo. It was only half-full but no one gave them a second look, just a polite smile.

They chose a table in the corner of the room. It was lit by a tiny, flattering, Tiffany-style lamp. A waiter hovered over, and Merlin ordered them cocktails, Pink Ladies.

At first rather tense, Arthur gradually began to loosen up when he spotted one or two couples just like them. Merlin counted the gay and lesbian couples, and the straight couples. There were surprisingly fairly even numbers.

A group of men and women entered laughing. A few patrons looked up questioningly, but they gathered around the piano. They soon began dancing. They were evidently there for the music. People clearly knew what kind of place this was, and the bouncers knew their job.

Merlin attracted Arthur's attention. "Want to dance?", he asked.

Arthur smiled, uncertainly. "Not just yet", he replied.

After a little longer, a couple of the CD patrons got up to dance together. Arthur decided now was the time. He got up from his seat, and reached out his hand to drag Merlin onto the dance floor.

"Remember I lead", Merlin hissed, taking hold of Arthur in the correct manner.

"God, I forgot to ask if you can actually dance", Arthur groaned.

Merlin chuckled. "I used to be hopeless, until Mum made me take Ballroom Dancing lessons after school. I won a medal", he said proudly. "I knew it would come in handy one day."

"Trust you", Arthur replied, smirking. "Sissy-boy."

('o')

An hour later the place had filled up. Arthur was enjoying himself, looking good and being admired. Merlin was enjoying Arthur's smile. He was glad that they had come.

This wasn't such a bad thing after all, was it? Just a bit of dressing up, nothing to be ashamed of. Arthur was radiant, and that smile on his face was one of innocent joy, nothing twisted or wrong. Merlin loved to see his friend so happy.

Sick of waiting to catch the now busy waiter's eye, Merlin got up and went to the bar. He stood beside a young man in a tuxedo sporting floppy brown hair. Merlin ordered his drinks and, while he waited, the young man struck up a conversation. He had clearly already had a few.

"Hi, I'm Gwaine", he introduced himself. "Gwaine Knight. Haven't seen your face here before. This your first visit to the Magic Dragon?"

Merlin smiled politely. He hoped this tipsy stranger wasn't trying to pick him up.

"Yes, I'm new", he replied curtly. "And I'm here with someone", he quickly continued, indicating their table.

Gwaine looked Merlin's date up and down, appreciatively.

"Quite a princess", he said, then he chuckled. "I'm in the same boat".

He nodded over his shoulder to a booth where a tall older TV sat in an elegant royal-blue gown, sipping a Bloody Mary.

"We come here all the time. It's out of the way enough that his wife's not going to catch us", Gwaine said with a snigger.

Merlin was shocked. "Your date is married! To a woman? Doesn't she know?"

"God no!", Gwaine replied, emphatically. "And she'd better not find out. She'd divorce him in a heartbeat. If it got out that he 'dresses'", he shook his head, "the poo would hit the proverbial."

"That's terrible", Merlin said, scandalized. "Why ever do you go along with it?"

"Because I adore the ground the bugger walks on", Gwaine explained, sadly. "That's why. Although he's a bitch, God love him. He won't leave his wife because of the publicity, so I take what I can get. Double life though it is."

Gwaine lowered his voice and leant closer.

"Still he can afford it. Siphons off a little from his business that the taxman doesn't get to hear about. Luckily his silly wife doesn't know the first thing about money. But her lawyers would!"

Gwaine sounded bitter, and Merlin couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Arthur, he thought, would never behave like that. He was far too honourable. Well, he WAS keeping this from Gwen for now. But he WAS going to come clean soon. He had promised and Arthur always kept his word. He was honest like that.

"And you?", Gwaine continued. "Yours unattached?"

"Well, he IS engaged", Merlin replied, hastily adding, "But not to me. He's straight. We both are. And we're just good friends."

"Blooming good friends. Lucky you", Gwaine commented, sadly. "It's not easy being the secret paramour, the 'other woman'. Our relationship is, well, rocky. Sometimes it seems... seedy is the word."

Merlin thanked God that Arthur was not like that. But maybe all the secrecy can do that to you. It can make things seem so squalid. He couldn't let that happen to his friend.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Who is Gwaine talking about? Part 6 soon.


	6. Secrets

Summary: How are you supposed to react when you discover your best friend is an unborn butterfly? Apparently Merlin is destined to help Arthur come out of his shell.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks Sylvie for your review and to the people who story alerted this fic.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 6: Secrets) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin wandered thoughtfully back to his table with the drinks, to find Arthur deep in conversation with another CD. It was a slim young person in an elegant velvet dress and a matching choker, which nicely hid his tell-tale Adam's apple. They were talking about hair products. Merlin put down his drinks and slid into a chair beside Arthur.<p>

"So, do you have a femme name yet?", the stranger asked Arthur.

"What's a femme name?", Arthur asked, feeling as if he'd missed something.

"Your femme name is the name you use when you're 'en femme'", his friend explained, indicating his feminine attire. "Something that suits the look. See, my real name is Gareth, hardly appropriate, so I go by Elaine."

"Oh", Arthur replied, and he looked deep in thought for a moment. "I'll have to consider that one. I didn't know it was necessary."

"Not necessary but convenient", his new friend explained. "And prudent."

Elaine got up, smoothed his dress and, with a "Toodles!", disappeared onto the dance floor.

"Something to think about", Merlin remarked.

Arthur looked unconvinced. "I don't much like the idea of going about using a false name, Merlin. I feel fake enough as it is. What's wrong with Arthur?"

"Arthurina?", Merlin suggested.

Arthur growled at the idiocy of that.

"Then I'll just have to call you darling, or precious, or sweetheart, or something, and forget about using your name", Merlin decided.

Arthur looked sullen. "Call me bloody snookums, if you want, but never ever bloody Arthurina!"

"Precious it is then", Merlin teased.

('o')

They were just sipping at their drinks, Merlin chewing on a big chunk of pineapple on a stick. Arthur was sitting close enough now for Merlin to get a whiff of his perfume.

"You're wearing perfume", he observed. "It's very nice."

"Yes, it's 'Touch of Pink'", Arthur replied. "Gwen's favourite. I bought her a bottle last week, and got one for myself at the same time. That way she won't smell scent on me and think I've been with another woman."

"Arthur!", Merlin chided him. "That's a cheater's trick!"

Arthur was about to dispute that, when suddenly he froze, his eyes growing big.

"What's wrong?", Merlin squeaked.

"Don't look now", Arthur said in a stage whisper. "But there's someone who knows me right behind you!"

"Who?", Merlin hissed.

"Sir Leon, father's business partner. Oh God, who'd have believed it? Him! In a place like this! And in a bloody frock!"

Merlin couldn't resist it. He sneaked a quick glance over his shoulder. A tall 'woman' was shimmying just behind him in a royal-blue gown.

"That's Sir Leon?", Merlin gasped. He had only seen Uther's business partner a couple of times. "Oh Heck! He's a tranny?"

As Sir Leon danced past Arthur and Merlin's table, he swung his partner around a little and into view. Sure enough, it was Gwaine.

"Heck, Arthur", Merlin whispered. "I've just been having a conversation with his boyfriend at the bar!"

"Boyfriend?", Arthur yelped. "God, if father knew about that! He dotes on Lady Helen. Quick before he recognises me."

So, while Sir Leon and his boyfriend were otherwise occupied on the far side of the dance floor, Arthur and Merlin made their escape. They fell into the car giggling.

"Old Sir Leon, of all people. Father would have a fit. I almost wish I could tell him", Arthur chuckled. "Thank God he didn't see me!"

"Wait till you hear the rest of it", Merlin said. "Seems he's living a double life. His poor wife!"

They discussed it on the way home. Arthur had always suspected there was something off about his father's old friend. So he was bankrolling a double life? Where was he getting the money for that without his wife knowing?

Arthur guessed Leon might be involved in some shady business. He was going to check the books, as soon as he got the chance. If Leon was cheating PDG, then Uther was going to hear about it.

('o')

They return to Hunith's to change into street clothes, and then Merlin drove Arthur home.

When they arrived at Pendragon House, they went straight up to Arthur's rooms. Arthur went into his bedroom and closed the door. He was still wearing his feminine underwear under his jeans and T-shirt.

After undressing and slipping into a pair of pyjamas, he went into his sitting room to speak to Merlin, and found him fast asleep flopped on his sofa. Arthur lifted his legs onto the sofa and put a cushion under his head, then he went and got a blanket and draped it over his sleeping friend.

"Good night", he whispered.

He considered giving Merlin a peck on the forehead, but decided against it and went to bed himself.

('o')

The next morning, Sunday, Morgana got up and dressed to go to her Pilates class. Then she went down and said "Good morning" to her oblivious father, as he sat reading the 'Financial Times' over his bacon and eggs, in the dining room.

She popped into the kitchen, to grab herself a quick cup of coffee and a slice of toast before running out. She was surprised to find Merlin busy cooking an enormous fry-up for two on the AGA, while the family cook tidied up around him.

"Oh hello, Merlin", she greeted him. "What brings you here so early this morning?"

"I've been here all night", Merlin informed her. "I fell asleep on Arthur's sofa. We pulled a late one last night."

"Oh, a late one", Morgana replied, knowingly. The British male's obsession with beer amazed her. "Well, a good old greasy fry-up IS supposed to be the best cure for a hangover."

Merlin chuckled. "It's a little treat for Arthur", he said. "He deserves it. He had quite an breakthrough last night."

Morgana wondered vaguely what that might be, but she didn't bother to waste valuable time asking. The guesses that ran through her head, as she jogged down to her class, were all way off the mark.

('o')

Merlin put the food onto plates and the plates on a tray, poured two mugs of very strong coffee, and staggered upstairs to Arthur's rooms.

Arthur was still asleep, when he peered into his room. He decided to set out their breakfasts in the sitting room, then he sneaked into Arthur's bedroom to wake him.

Arthur was sleeping like a baby. Merlin tiptoed to his bedside. He noticed that Arthur's lips were still stained a slightly deeper red than their natural shade, and that Arthur's skin still smelt faintly of powder.

He was just gently breathing in the scent near Arthur's cheek, when he suddenly realised that Arthur had opened one eye, and was peering at him warily. He jumped back.

"What were you just doing?", Arthur asked suspiciously, sitting up in his bed.

"N-nothing", Merlin replied hastily.

"Well, I bloody well hope not", Arthur retorted firmly. "What time is it?"

"It's about 11am", Merlin replied, glad of the change of subject. "I've made breakfast", and he hurried out of the room, faintly embarrassed. Arthur confused him sometimes.

Arthur followed him out, wrapped tightly in his dressing-gown. His eyes lit up when he saw the Full English laid on the sitting room table.

"Great", he said, enthusiastically. "I could eat a horse."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: So Uther's most trusted friend Leon is two-timing his wife? Part 7 following soon.


	7. Fraud

Summary: How are you supposed to react when you discover your best friend is an unborn butterfly? Apparently Merlin is destined to help Arthur come out of his shell.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 7: Fraud) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Arthur got back to work, he began to investigate Sir Leon's involvement in the finances of PDG. There were some very suspicious money trails. He was beginning to put together some evidence to show his father, when something forced his hand.<p>

He was having dinner with his father. Uther seemed to be in a very good mood for a change. Morgana noticed this too.

"You're in a very good mood tonight", she remarked.

Uther chuckled. "With very good reason, my dear", he said. "I'm about to pull off the business deal of the century."

Arthur's ears pricked up. "Tell us about it, Father", he encouraged.

Uther put down his knife and fork, and interlaced his fingers.

"We have found a golden opportunity to expand into Europe", he explained. "Naturally, we've had to leverage the deal heavily, which is a risk, but we expect the profits from the takeover to be enormous."

"Who's brokering this deal?", Arthur asked, suspiciously.

"We're arranging it through some contacts of Sir Leon's", Uther said. "I haven't been completely involved at every stage, but I trust Leon to do a good job and carry it through. He hasn't let me down yet."

Arthur coughed and dropped his knife in horror.

"Father", he gasped. "There's something very important I have to talk to you about after dinner."

Uther smiled benignly. "Of course, Arthur", he replied. "We can have a little chat in my study over a brandy."

Morgana shot Arthur a questioning look, which Arthur ignored.

('o')

Arthur jumped up from his armchair, and started to pace back and forth in front of his father, who sat bemused, cradling his brandy.

"Father, if this deal breaks down, it could cost you the company. It could cost you your entire fortune."

"Arthur, my boy, I know that it's theoretically possible, but there's absolutely no chance of that happening. Sir Leon has assured me that everything has been arranged, and I trust him."

"You can't trust him, Father. The man is a duplicitous rogue!"

"Leon DeGrance is the most utterly trustworthy and respectable man it has ever been my good fortune to know. I'll not have you speak of him that way."

"What if I could show you proof that he's been embezzling money from the company, and that he's been carrying on a sleazy affair behind his wife's back?"

"Take that back, Arthur. I won't have lies spoken against that man. He's my oldest and most loyal friend, and a wonderful husband to Lady Helen. He has devoted himself to her, and generously supported her career as an opera singer."

"He's a fraud, Father. And I have proof"

And with that, Arthur dived into his briefcase, and brought out the file of printouts and photocopies that proved Leon's creative accounting practices at PDG.

Uther flicked through the file, then threw it down petulantly.

"This is all circumstantial", he declared. "Leon is a decent and honourable man. I refuse to believe any of this."  
>Faced with his father's obstinacy, Arthur could do nothing. He stormed out of the room, and went for a walk to clear his head.<p>

Outside he rang Gwen. Gwen's sweet voice could always calm him down.

"Hello, Arthur?", Gwen answered.

"Can I come over for a while, darling?", Arthur pleaded. " I've just had the most infuriating bloody row with my father, and I might just kill him if I stick around here."

Gwen giggled. "Of course you can, my love", she said. "We can watch a film. I've just downloaded a couple of lovely romcoms. We can watch one of those, I'll give you a foot rub and we'll just unwind."

"Sounds perfect, darling", Arthur replied. "Be there in a few minutes."

Gwen made a kissing sound. "See you soon, Snookums!"

Thank heavens he'd decided against having the coloured varnish on his toes.

('o')

Arthur had arranged to have dinner with Gwen. Gwen had been delighted, but then she'd assumed it would be a romantic tete-a-tete with her fiance. She didn't realise that he had invited Merlin along, until Arthur stopped to pick him up on the way to the restaurant, Gwen's favourite Italian.

Merlin was her friend too though, so she made him welcome, as always. The three of them enjoyed a good meal, and Gwen shared a bottle of wine with Merlin, because Arthur was driving.

Gwen was a little disappointed when Arthur seemed keen to end the evening early, but then, when Merlin had gone home, perhaps she and Arthur would be spending some private time together.

She was surprised yet again, when Arthur dropped her off at her place BEFORE taking Merlin home. She and Arthur shared a long loving kiss on her front door step, and then she watched her fiance return to his car, give her a little wave and drive off with his second best friend.

Arthur had dropped her off first because he needed to talk to Merlin. He parked up outside Hunith's house and spoke agitatedly.

"I'm very worried about what Sir Leon is up to with my father's money, Merlin. He's been embezzling from the company, and now he's got father involved in some dodgy European deal that could cost him his fortune and his good name. And the old bugger won't listen to me. He insists that Leon is a man of integrity. What should I do?"

"It's because he senses you're holding something back, Arthur. I know he can be very astute that way. I've never been able to get away with fibbing to him. You need to come clean."

"Merlin, I can't come clean. Not to my father. I haven't even been able to tell Gwen yet, and SHE loves me."

Merlin sighed. "He will believe you if you're honest. You know he respects that."

Arthur slumped in his seat. "I know you're right, Merlin. But I've got to work up to something like that. It's going to take all the courage I've got. I suppose he has to know sometime."

Merlin patted his knee comfortingly. "It won't be that bad", he assured him. "He can't legally kill you, you know."

('o')

Merlin had queued for almost ten minutes in La Senza, clutching the plum satin two-piece, tastefully trimmed with gold lace, that he had spent all his lunch break selecting, as a little private gift for his best friend.

When he finally got up to the counter and self-consciously presented his selection, the assistant glanced wearily at the sizes on the camisole and french knickers, and eyed him up and down.

"They're a gift", Merlin mumbled, inadequately. "For someone else."

He wondered why he felt the need to explain. The assistant looked at the price tag, high end, and assumed a professional smile.

"Nice choice. I'm jealous. She's a lucky lady", she chirped.

She took Merlin's cash, then she wrapped the flimsy garments in tissue paper and plopped them into a cute La Senza bag. Merlin took it from her gingerly.

As he walked back through the city centre, Merlin felt slightly conscious of his little black and pink burden.

"Don't be ridiculous", he told himself. "There's nothing wrong with being seen carrying a La Senza bag. It's not like I'm going to be wearing the damn things myself."

He slipped into W. and bought himself a magazine, in a plastic bag, and dropped the ostentatiously colourful thing inside. He began to wish he wasn't so generous.

Later that evening he was glad he was.

"They're to help you relax", he explained. "You know, before the big father-son chat. I know it's got you wound up."

"Merlin, you're a star, do you know that?", Arthur responded, obviously choked with emotion, and he gave Merlin a quick hug, just a little one.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Merlin is such a friend. Arthur's going to need his support. Next chapter coming soon.


	8. Truth

Summary: How are you supposed to react when you discover your best friend is an unborn butterfly? Apparently Merlin is destined to help Arthur come out of his shell.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 8: Truth) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Morgana was listening at the door. Uther's study door was firmly closed and, annoyingly, stout enough to make the room functionally soundproof. Inside the room, father and son were arguing.<p>

"Leon is a fraud, Father", Arthur declared. "You can trust him as far as you can throw him."

"I have no reason to doubt him, none whatsoever. Why the hell would you say that? The man's hardly a plaster saint, but he's always been reliable."

"Father", Arthur sighed in exasperation. "I know for a fact that he's been robbing PDG for years. And, far from being a saint, he's been two-timing Lady Helen for just as long with... a man!"

Uther was horrified. "Arthur, how can you...?"

"Because I have proof, Father, of both things. I've already shown you the details of his financial shenanigans, if you'd deigned to look at them. And as for the marital infidelity, I actually KNOW the man who he has tucked away in a sordid love-nest."

"Leon is a homo-flaming-sexual?", Uther gasped.

"Worse than that", Arthur continued, steeling himself. "He's a transvestite!"

"A what? A blasted transvestite? Oh, poor Helen. That darling girl. And to think I've trusted the bastard all these years."

Arthur was deeply sad that his father was more ready to believe in Leon's duplicity if he was a TV. But at least he'd finally got his point across.

"But how do you know this person? This 'person' Leon has been keeping?"

"I met him, in a night-club. A club where transvestites get together. They were there dancing. I go there too, with a friend."

Uther was scandalized. "What the hell were you doing in a place like that? Don't answer me. I don't want to know. Good God, Arthur, what sort of people have you been mixing with?", he clutched at his heart, "No son of mine is going to be seen with those perverts. Get out of here, right now. I don't want to see your face around here. Go. Get out."

Uther shooed Arthur out of his study, and slammed the door. Morgana, still standing just outside, looked confused and alarmed. Arthur pushed past her without a word. He went to his rooms, packed a bag and then went straight to Merlin's.

Hunith, always so sweet, was more than glad to take him in and let him lick his wounds in her spare room.

('o')

Merlin went into the spare room, sure that Arthur was going to need a shoulder to cry on. He was surprised to find Arthur galvanized.

"I told him", he said, triumphantly.

"About Sir Leon?", Merlin asked.

"Yes, about Leon, and about me, sort of", Arthur replied, his eyes large with excitement. "He's going to disinherit me. I know it. But, damn it, I don't care!"

"How much did you tell him?"

"Everything, about Leon. Not so much about me. There wasn't time. He told me to leave, so I left!"

Merlin put his arm around his friend's shoulders sympathetically. "Well, that's a start. I'm very impressed that you even did that. I wouldn't have been so brave."

"Well, I wouldn't have been either, if I hadn't got changed first."

Merlin raised a questioning eyebrow.

Arthur chuckled. "I'm wearing your present", he said. "Under my suit. They call it 'underdressing'. It gave me confidence, or I'd never have gone through with it."

Merlin grinned. "I knew that little shopping trip was going to be a good idea."

That is when it hit him. The realization that the smile he had seen in the night-club, and the grin now on Arthur's face, were showing him the real man. This was part of him. This was Arthur.

This was the butterfly that had been caged up inside him for too long, stifled by his father. Now it was free, and there'd be no putting it back in the bottle.

Merlin had been struggling with the lingering feeling that what he'd been helping and encouraging was perhaps just a transient fad or an unhealthy perversion of the most risible sort. But now he saw it and he knew. Arthur, his best friend, didn't just crossdress. It was what he was. It was what he was meant to be. And it was fine with him.

('o')

Soon after that, the business papers got hold of the lowdown on Sir Leon's dirty financial dealings. It turned out that they had hacked into his voicemail, and discovered shady business. The police descended on his opulent mansion, and he was hauled off in custody. Lady Helen was tearfully driven away to stay with her agent.

Arthur was proved right, but was worried about his father. He also wondered whether Merlin knew anything about the anonymous call to the Financial Times that had started the ball rolling.

Uther rang Arthur, and begrudgingly thanked him for his warning. It seemed that he had taken note of it after all, and had taken steps to sever all business ties with Sir Leon, just in time. He admitted that he was wrong about Leon. He asked Arthur to come home, anything less would have been hypocritical. So Arthur went home.

('o')

That lasted a week.

Arthur had run home from work, and directly into the shower. The hot water, teaming over his neck and back, eased his tired and tense muscles. He turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping himself in a fluffy towel.

Going through to his bedroom, Arthur slipped out of the towel and into a clean pair of briefs. Then he busied himself sorting through his wardrobe for a T-shirt and jeans. Something suitable for the local pub, where he was meeting Merlin that night. He was so engrossed that he didn't hear his father open the door behind him and begin to speak.

"Oh Arthur, you're home. I just wanted to remind you about that presentation you're putting together for the FT tomorrow. They won't need to be..."

His voice trailed off. Arthur turned around, an eyebrow raised in question. Then he noticed where his father's gaze had fallen. Without any thought Arthur had slipped on his rather fetching new pair of coffee-coloured satin french knickers, with ivory lace and sweet bows at the thigh. Arthur swallowed. Uther turned on his heel and stomped away down the corridor without another word.

"They're only pants, Father", Arthur muttered to his receding back, and sank dejectedly onto his bed.

After a few minutes of pointless cursing, Arthur pulled himself together. He ditched the panties and put on a regulation pair of jockeys under his jeans, pulled on a 'Led Zeppelin' T-shirt and went out.

He called for a taxi, as he now expected to be drinking rather a lot more than he had originally intended.

('o')

Merlin was waiting for him in a corner booth, when he arrived at the pub. He scooted over and let Arthur sit right beside him. He surveyed Arthur's expression.

"Everything OK?", he asked, solicitously.

"Just fine", Arthur replied tersely, getting straight down to the beer that Merlin had already got in for him.

Merlin wasn't convinced. "Well then someone should tell your face, cos it's tripping you up right now, pal", he joshed.

Arthur grumbled into his beer. "Sometimes, Merlin, you can be a little too bright and breezy, you know. We haven't all of us had a wonderful day. Some of us don't exactly see eye-to-eye with our parent."

Merlin leant over and tugged at the back of Arthur's shirt, freeing it from the waistband of his jeans, and peered within. Arthur squirmed in irritation.

"I thought so. You're wearing Y-fronts", Merlin remarked. "No wonder you're in a bad mood."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: So now Uther know. What is he going to do? More soon.


	9. Ultimatum

Summary: How are you supposed to react when you discover your best friend is an unborn butterfly? Apparently Merlin is destined to help Arthur come out of his shell.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 9: Ultimatum) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>It was inevitable that the tabloids were going to get hold of the DeGrance scandal, sooner or later. It was too juicy to resist. With very little persuasion, the disowned and vengeful Gwaine had sold his lurid story to the 'Sun' newspaper.<p>

"DEGRANCE IN SORDID LOVE TRIANGLE", its headline proclaimed. Photos on the front page showed Sir Leon hiding his face, in a chauffeur-driven car, with Lady Helen, looking confused and upset, by his side.

Inside a double page spread:

"I WAS SIR LEON'S DIRTY SECRET" by Gwaine Knight.

The newshounds had camped out on Leon's poor heartbroken wife's doorstep too:

"WRONGED" by famous opera star Lady Helen DeGrance.

Merlin couldn't help but chortle over those headlines. Then, turning over the page, he was horrified to see something that chilled his blood.

"Oh God, CCTV stills!"

He rang Arthur.

"Is it even legal?", Merlin asked with a tremulous voice.

"Does that matter?", Arthur retorted, gloomily. "The press just do what they want, then try to wriggle out of the consequences."

"But really", Merlin squeaked, "printing stills from CCTV footage of people going in and out of a private club. What about your right to privacy?"

"Privacy? The paparazzi don't give a damn about privacy", Arthur growled. "They just want to be the first with a juicy picture of the latest weirdo in the news. They don't care about collateral damage. I could sue them, I suppose, but why bother. The harm has already been done."

"Thank God the quality is rubbish", Merlin pointed out. "I don't think anyone's going to recognise your face."

"Maybe not", Arthur grumbled. "But they're sure as hell going to recognise yours!"

Unhappily he was right. A half hour later Arthur had a call from a weeping Gwen.

"Oh Arthur", she sobbed. "It can't be true. Lance has just rung me. He saw the newspaper and... I can see it definitely looks like Merlin. I'd recognise him anywhere. But that can't be you... Lance was so sure, but it can't be, can it? Oh Arthur!"

"Gwen, darling", Arthur replied. "Don't cry, my love. I'll come over there and explain everything. I was going to tell you. I really was. I was just waiting for a good time."

All he heard in reply was crying.

"I'm coming over, darling", he told her. "Everything will be alright, Gwen, you'll see."

He jumped into his car and sped over to Gwen's place.

('o')

Gwen was very reluctant to come to the door. She kept him fidgeting on her doorstep for ten minutes, before she opened the door a crack and peered out. She wasn't crying any more but her little face was streaked with dried tears.

"Before I let you in, swear to me that that wasn't you in those photos", she demanded.

Arthur twitched involuntarily. "I'm sorry, Gwen", he whispered.

Gwen turned and walked away into her little house, leaving the door ajar. Arthur hesitated before following her inside. He found her sitting on the sofa in her lounge, fiddling with a damp handkerchief.

"Lance was so sure", she said quietly. "But I wouldn't believe it. He sounded so triumphant, when he saw Merlin in one of those rotten photos and he knew, he just knew it was you with him. Arthur, how could you lie to me like that?"

"I never lied to you, Gwen. I just couldn't... And I WAS going to tell you, really, BEFORE the wedding. I wouldn't keep a secret like that from you."

He tried to take her little hand in his. She flinched but then she let him take it.

"I was just so afraid you wouldn't understand", he explained.

"I DON'T", she said firmly. "I don't understand. How could I? How can I understand someone who claims to be in love with me so much, and yet, at the same time, he's gallivanting with another man at some... gay bar."

"It wasn't a gay bar, Gwen", Arthur hastily corrected her. "It was a night-club for all sorts of people, not just gays. And I'm not gay. And the 'other man' was just Merlin. You know Merlin. You know he's not gay either."

"Then what were you doing there, Arthur?", she asked, meeting his eyes with hers.

"I was just..." It was so hard to explain. Arthur didn't know where to start. "I was just trying to understand something about myself. I'm a crossdresser. I like to wear feminine clothes. It's not an illness. It's not a mental problem. It just makes me feel good. It's not as if I've been unfaithful. I would never..."

"I should have known", Gwen retorted bitterly. "I knew there was something wrong when we were in Thailand. Those damn ladyboys. They put funny ideas into men's heads."

"It's not like that", Arthur said. "I went to a club, for a drink, and to dance, that's all."

"For the LAST time", Gwen said, and it wasn't a question. "Because, if we get married, that is NEVER going to happen again. You have to give it up, burn the dress and the wig, for good."

She paused to dab at her eyes with her hanky.

"I can't marry a man like that. I need a husband, not an overgrown sister who covets my clothes. Promise me, Arthur", and she stared into his eyes meaningfully.

Arthur swallowed. His mouth had gone suddenly dry. He knew that, to save his relationship, he had to say "I promise". Gwen couldn't expect anything less from him but, God help him, the words stuck in his throat.

"Gwen...", he began.

Gwen's dark eyes widened. She sprang up from the sofa and pointed to the door.

"Please leave me, Arthur", she said calmly. "Go home and think long and hard about your answer. And when you've made up your mind call me."

Feeling dismissed, Arthur left without a further word. On the drive home his intention firmed in his mind and his lips became a thin line of determination.

('o')

Merlin received a brief phone call from Morgana. He dropped everything and hurried straight over. He walked into Arthur's bedroom at Pendragon House to find Arthur stuffing dresses, lingerie and make-up into black bin-bags.

"What are you doing, Arthur?", Merlin asked, bewildered.

Arthur stopped for a moment. "How the hell did you get in past Father?", he demanded.

"Your sister let me in", Merlin explained.

"I'm giving all this stuff to Oxfam", Arthur said, returning to his sorting.

"But why?", Merlin asked. "Isn't it too late anyway, now that your father knows?"

Arthur paused. "Gwen knows", he said simply.

"Ah", Merlin replied, sitting down on Arthur's bed. "So it's all over then? Alice's Wonderland? Magician Beautician? The Magic Dragon? All the fun stuff?"

Arthur growled. "Gwen says it HAS to be over. She says she won't marry me unless... unless I end it. Full stop."

"And that's it? No discussion? No compromise? No trying to meet half way?"

Arthur glared at him. "I can't lose her", he said sadly. "If I have to give it up... so be it."

Merlin sighed, then he stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll give it a year", he said and left.

('o')

That night Arthur was thinking things over in his sitting room, accompanied by a bottle of the finest Scotch single malt.

Maudlinly, he wondered why everyone seemed to be intent on persecuting him for something harmless he wanted to do, something that didn't hurt anyone else and just made him happy. That seemed so completely unfair.

Gwen, whom he loved and would do anything for, was, as Merlin had pointed out, far from willing to try to do anything for him. What sort of love was that?

Perhaps she'd be better off without him. Ultimately, they were going to make each other unhappy. Look at Leon DeGrance and his secret twilight life, cheating on both his wife and his lover. Liars never prosper.

He'd seen Lance making goo-goo eyes at Gwen. She liked him. And he was a REAL man, not some pansy knicker-wearing nutter like himself. Much as it pained him, he could see her point. What woman would want a husband like that?

He picked up his mobile. He was going to give her that call.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Gwen, poor Arthur. More soon.


	10. Exile

Summary: How are you supposed to react when you discover your best friend is an unborn butterfly? Apparently Merlin is destined to help Arthur come out of his shell.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 10: Exile) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Brr brr... brr brr... the phone rang in the empty hallway of Gwen's house.<p>

Lance picked it up abruptly. "Yes?"

"Oh, er, Lance? It's Arthur. Is Gwen there?"

There was a pause. "Pendragon", Lance replied, sharply. "Gwen is sleeping. Somehow I doubt that she would want to speak to you."

"Lance, she asked me to call", Arthur explained. "I need to tell her something. Something very important."

Lance hesitated. "I'll get her."

A moment later Gwen came to the phone. "Arthur?"

"Gwen, my love, we need to meet. There's something important I want to say to you", Arthur begged.

Gwen gave a little sigh. "Then just say it now, Arthur. I can't look at you until I've heard you apologize for your... deviant behaviour."

"Apologize?", he repeated. "Darling, I want to explain, help you to understand."

"My God Arthur, there's nothing to understand", she declared. "What you have been doing is... unnatural. I want you to get medical treatment. I want you back to being the normal unreconstructed man I met."

"Oh Gwen, I was never unreconstructed, just in denial", he explained. "I'm sorry, but if that's what you wanted, then there never was any chance that we were going to work out. I never wanted to hurt you, Gwen, never, but I didn't realise, until we went to Thailand, how much you despised the things that made me... me."

He took a breath as he remembered how bad that had made him feel.

"That hurt me so much. And I don't think you realise how cruel you've been, giving me this ultimatum. I'm not going to lie to you. If you can't take one step towards accepting that I must be what I must be, then everything we have is doomed to fail. Tell me you think enough of me to at least try."

Gwen was adamant. "I'm sorry Arthur. I have to come first in your priorities, nothing less", she insisted, firmly. "Lance is taking me away to the country for a few days. He's been a pillar of strength, and a gentleman, a REAL gentleman. Please don't expect to hear from me when I get back."

The receiver clicked as she hung up, sending a jab of pain through his heart.

('o')

His father had called Arthur into his office at PDG. Arthur stood tense in front of the old man's enormous desk, like a criminal awaiting the judge's final pronouncement. This was going to be painful.

Uther let out a melodramatic sigh.

"Never before have I been so disappointed in mankind. First Leon, my oldest and best friend, or so I believed, and now you, my own son. What, in the name of all things holy, possessed you to get involved in all this sordid mess? Fraud, adultery, perversion, and God knows what else. If it didn't insult your mother's sainted memory, I would have doubted your Pendragon blood. She must be turning in her grave."

Arthur was deeply hurt by his father referring to his mother in such a way.

"Mother would have tried to understand, Father", he said.

"Your mother was more soft-hearted than was good for her", Uther retorted.

He leant back in his leather executive chair, which creaked expensively.

"When I thought that you were just visiting that 'place' to... 'consort' with such people, I could almost have overlooked it, almost. But, since I found out that you yourself were... 'indulging' in whatever it is you do, I now realise that I cannot condone it."

He ran a hand through his cropped grey hair in exasperation.

"For God's sake, Arthur, a Drag Queen? I'm sorry, but I don't want you working here in this building. I don't want you living at Pendragon House. I need to put some space between you and me, for the foreseeable future."

That was the last word Uther said to his own child.

Arthur walked out of the office speechless. He was out of a job? And thrown out of his childhood home? He couldn't believe his father could be so cold.

('o')

Half an hour later, as he packed up his few personal belongings, Arthur received a rather stony email from Uther.

From: Uther Pendragon, Managing Director

To: Arthur Pendragon, Executive Division

Subject: New appointment Cardiff office

I have decided to send you to Cardiff to head up our Wales office. Hopefully it's enough of a backwater that they won't have heard all the tasteless details of the scandal, and your part in it.

I will arrange your accommodation in Cardiff. I don't expect you to live on the streets. You can take your fiancee, if she'll still have you, but, as far as I'm concerned, I no longer have a son.

U.P.

Arthur left the building with a heavy heart, and a cardboard box containing a mug and some assorted stationary.

('o')

Up in his rooms, Arthur was considering how he was going to box up his life and ship it to Cardiff.

He sighed unhappily. Maybe it was all for the best. He could start a new life. Live however he damn well pleased. All alone. After all, he wouldn't be leaving much behind. Merlin was the only friend who was still speaking to him. Merlin? He would miss Merlin. He was a laugh. And one hell of a dancer.

Arthur chuckled. Maybe he should ask Merlin to come with him to Wales, instead of Gwen. Hardly. A man just can't ask another straight man to run away with him. His friend would just think that was strange.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, as Morgana opened it a little and leant in.

"Hi", she whispered. "You OK?"

"Yes, just peachy", Arthur replied, waving his whiskey bottle. "Want a drink?"

Morgana nodded, and Arthur poured her a tot, as she sat down beside him.

"Father will come around", she lied.

"Doubt it", Arthur replied. "The man's as stubborn as a bulldog."

Morgana chuckled. "So you're going to Wales, yes?", she asked.

"Mmm", Arthur replied. "Seems like it."

"And Gwen?"

"We broke up."

"And Merlin?"

"What about Merlin?"

"I just thought... maybe you and Merlin?"

"There's no 'Me and Merlin'", he retorted gruffly.

"OK, so you're going to Wales on your own?"

"Yes!"

"There's no need to snap, Arthur", Morgana rejoined. "I know we don't get on, and we really never have, not for a long time. And I don't see why that should change, just because you've chosen to flower into some kind of ridiculous overblown blossom. But I have to say I think you're an ass."

"What the hell do you mean?", Arthur growled.

"Merlin likes you. If you asked him, to go to Cardiff with you I mean, I really do think he'd say yes. If it was a close female friend of mine, I wouldn't hesitate to ask her. Why do men have to be so stubborn?"

Before Arthur could think of anything to refute that, Morgana downed her drink, smirked and slipped away.

('o')

Arthur met Merlin in the Camelot Inn. They ordered beers and sat at their favourite table. Arthur told Merlin about what Uther had said, and about what he planned to do.

"A new start. That will be good", Merlin said, trying not to sound too sorry about his friend's immanent departure.

"Well, yes, I hope so", Arthur replied. "I'm going down by train this morning, to take a shufti at the flat Father has got for me. It overlooks the bay. I've seen photos. It looks great."

"But you'll be coming back up to London now and then, to see the gang?", Merlin asked, hopefully.

"I doubt it", Arthur replied. "Gwen and I have broken it off. Lance is with Gwen now. Percy is, well, Percy and he doesn't mix with poofters, apparently. Apart from my bloody sister, there's only me and you left."

"But you'll come up and see ME won't you?", Merlin asked, almost in a whisper.

"Merlin", Arthur began, ignoring the question. "I want to ask you something. And don't bloody answer until you've thought about it."

Merlin looked confused. "OK", he said.

Arthur drew in a breath and held it for a moment. He'd been rehearsing this all day.

"If I was to ask you to come to Cardiff with me would you think I was mad I know it's a big thing to ask you to up sticks and move but I know that your mum has her old doctor now so she won't be lonely and I mean I've got this big two-bedroom flat and no fiancee to share it with so if you wanted you could live there with me as long as you like and I would pay the bills and it would be great just like Uni. That's not too weird, is it? What do you think?"

Merlin gasped, and his eyes widened for a moment as he took that all in. When he said yes, Arthur hugged him until he squeaked.

('o')

Of course, Merlin had to tell his mother about his plan to move to Wales.

"Arthur has asked me to go with him to Cardiff, and I said yes", he explained. "That's not going to be a problem, is it, now you've got Gaius near by? I'll only be a phone call away."

"Oh, so they really HAVE called off the wedding, Arthur and Gwen?", Hunith asked, wishing she hadn't just bought that new hat.

"She gave him back his ring. He's very upset", Merlin told her. "So I thought I should go with him, to keep him company. And, truthfully, I was really going to miss him if I stayed here. I belong by his side, I think, right now."

Hunith nodded. "You've been a good friend to him, Merlin. I hope he appreciates it."

"Oh, he does", Merlin insisted. "He wants me to live with him in his new penthouse flat. I'm going to have my own room with en suite and everything. It'll be fun."

"Will you be staying down there for long?", Hunith wondered.

Merlin smiled. "As long as he needs me. And he can't go dancing on his own, so don't expect me back anytime soon."

('o')

There was a Magic Dragon in Cardiff, and Merlin and Arthur went dancing there on Saturday nights.

Tonight Arthur was wearing a Pendragon red slinky satin gown, fitted to the thigh with a long feathered skirt, and long ruby drop earrings and matching necklet given to him by Morgana as a parting gift. And he looked magnificent.

"You know, Precious", Merlin remarked casually, as they circled the dance floor. "This reminds me of that Vettriano painting, 'The Singing Butler'."

Arthur chuckled. "Now that's a very romantic piece of art", he observed.

"Yep, romance is very nice", Merlin replied. "But bromance. That's also nice, right?"

Arthur nodded. "Whatever floats your boat."

('o')

So were they happy in their skins now? Yes. Arthur had found out what he needed to be, and so had Merlin. And that was simple. Merlin just needed to be needed.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: That was a bit longer to round off this section. But there is more. I was going to do a sequel but I thought I might as well just continue on here. N.B. The next chapters will be just on the bromance side of slash romance, but not technically slashy.


	11. Living

Summary: Three years later Arthur is living in Wales, with Merlin. Arthur is 'out', and their relationship is still platonic. Then someone comes along who tests their friendship.

* * *

><p>AN: Warning: If you're a die-hard non-slasher then be aware that, although technically still bromance, the following chapters sail fairly close to the wind.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 11: Living) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up from a deep restful sleep, and stretched lazily in his bed. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 9:30am. Well, it was Sunday morning. He slid his feet out of the covers and into his mules then, shrugging on a simple ivory silk kimono robe, he wandered into the open plan living room.<p>

The flat belonged to PDG, and it had been acquired for him by his father, when he transferred him to Cardiff. Of course, Arthur had meant to turn it down and get his own place, but the views across Cardiff bay from this penthouse were so magnificent he had had to accept it.

Three years had passed since Uther Pendragon had banished his only son from the family home, following the very public DeGrance scandal, and the revelation of just how Arthur had come by the skinny on it. Arthur had fled to Wales with as much dignity as he could still muster, and with his only remaining friend, Merlin, in tow. Neither Pendragon had spoken to the other since.

The flat's living area was a large open space and, like the rest of the building, had been decorated by a famous interior designer. It had come to Arthur just as it was. The only thing of his own choosing, and which he had himself installed, was now sitting at the breakfast bar eating Coco Pops, while perusing the soap pages of the Radio Times, spread out on the counter.

Arthur walked up behind Merlin's seated figure, and slipped his arms around the younger man's waist.

Merlin knew that Arthur was a very physical person, much more physical than him. Ever since he had moved in with him, Arthur's excess energy had meant Merlin having to suffer a lot of hair pulling, back of the neck raspberries and unexpected rugby tackles.

After three years of platonic cohabitation, this had stepped down to considerably more tolerable hair ruffling, nape of the neck nuzzling and unexpected hugging. Merlin didn't object to any of that. He understood. It was just a big bloke letting off steam.

"You're up early?", Arthur said, smiling into the back of Merlin's neck.

Merlin's back straightened up against Arthur's chest, and he chuckled. "Going for a jog", he explained. "Want to come?"

"Noo", Arthur replied. "I have rugby practice after lunch."

Merlin grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Then fine", he said, slipping out of Arthur's arms and off his high stool in one movement. "I'll meet up with you at Spoon's. That OK?"

Arthur nodded. Merlin got his iPod from his own bedroom, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and disappeared through the door. Arthur relaxed on the sofa and turned on Sunday morning telly. He was comfortable and so now was his celibate life with his dippy flatmate.

After that DeGrance business, when his father had decided he would exile him to Cardiff, to be the new Regional Manager for Wales, he had had to ask Merlin to move there with him. It had been a moment of sheer terror. What if Merlin had said no? What if he had been offended that he dared to ask him to do anything so 'gay'?

He knew he had had no right to ask Merlin, who was just a friend, albeit the best friend anyone could have in the whole world, to up stumps and follow him anywhere. It wasn't as if he was his boyfriend or anything. They were two straight guys, after all. The relief, when the idiot had said yes without any hesitation whatsoever, had made him almost hysterical.

The plan had been for Merlin to stay in Arthur's flashy two-bedroom flat until he found his own place, if he wanted his own place. But he was still there, and that had been three happy years ago. Now it was a pretty safe bet that Merlin wasn't going anywhere, and Arthur was very, very glad about that.

Close to noon, Arthur turned off the telly and went to take a shower. After the shower, he began to dress himself in something suitable for the rugby club. He pulled out a drawer, and fished around amongst the flimsy bits of silk and satin for one of the two pairs of Union Jack Y-fronts he owned.

They were the only masculine underwear Arthur now possessed, and he kept them for this purpose alone. The rest were padded bras, corsets, basques, lacy briefs, suspender belts and stockings for evening wear, or the more practical french knickers and camisoles that lay smoothly under his business suits.

Arthur eyed himself in the mirror with amusement. Strangely this was starting to feel more like 'dressing' than his everyday wear.

('o')

Moving to the principality had been a godsend really. It had given Arthur the chance for a totally fresh start. And he had meant to make the most of it. There would be no more lies, no more half truths. He wasn't going to hide what he really was anymore.

Not that he wanted to shove it in people's faces, but he wasn't going to be ashamed. Merlin was totally with him on that. The example of the Leon DeGrance train wreck had vividly shown them how secrets can ruin your life.

Merlin had encouraged Arthur to find a local rugby club to join. Arthur had loved to play rugby ever since public school, and Merlin loved to support him. Everyone at the new club knew about Arthur. Just enough that there would be no surprises. Although he never even underdressed at the club, just in case there was any awkwardness in the changing rooms.

When he had first turned up looking to join, they had held a practice session to see him in action. They were very impressed. Arthur could easily have been a professional.

Then he had let them know that, yes, he was Pendragon as in Pendragon DeGrance and, yes, he did know the chap at the centre of the scandal and, in fact, it was down to him that the scandal hit the papers and, no, he didn't need to hear any cracks about trannies because, actually, he was one. End of discussion. They could take that or leave it.

"Do you need a great new forward for this team or what?", he demanded.

And they did, so he was in. But suffice it to say that it wasn't the first club he had tried to join.

Meanwhile, at the office, Arthur now wore his hair in a neat ponytail. He had let his hair grow a bit longer so that he could fluff it up into a 'do'. No more wearing wigs. Arthur hated anything that made him feel fake.

His new secretary had suspected something, when she spotted the little carrier bag he returned from lunch with one day. He put it down on the desk between them. It contained a few pairs of fancy hold-up stockings.

"Before you start wondering, yes, they are for me", he said.

She raised an immaculate eyebrow and said nothing, but he suspected she added two and two and made five when Merlin picked him up to go for a drink that afternoon.

Arthur felt good about being open with people, expressing his identity as he wanted, he hoped people respected him for that. Being a good friend, Merlin did.

('o')

While Arthur was working hard at PDG(Wales), now renamed 'Pendragon Development Group', Merlin had enrolled at Cardiff Business School to finally finish his university degree. Arthur had encouraged him in this.

Arthur was conscious that Merlin felt that he had missed out on graduating, because of his father Balinor's sudden death and his mother's subsequent breakdown. Arthur felt that, if HE deserved to go for what he wanted in life, then so did Merlin.

Merlin divided his days between studying, taking care of the flat, and organizing Arthur's domestic life. He was learning to cook, and he didn't mind too much cleaning and tidying up after Arthur. It was the least he could do, seeing as Arthur was paying all the bills and effectively keeping him.

On Saturdays they went out dancing or dining, at one of the many TV-friendly venues around Cardiff. Sometimes also during the week, depending on Arthur's mood. On Sundays, if Arthur had a rugby game, Merlin gave him his enthusiastic support.

Merlin laughed when his mother, Hunith, talked about him being Arthur's 'little wifie', because he was, in all respects but one. Their relationship was strictly platonic. Despite the lingerie and heels, Arthur remained resolutely a metrosexual heterosexual.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Everything is blissful so far, but trouble is on the horizon. Next part soon.


	12. Temptation

Summary: Three years later Arthur is living in Wales, with Merlin. Arthur is 'out', and their relationship is still platonic. Then someone comes along who tests their friendship.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 12: Temptation) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later, Merlin had been out for a morning jog, and he picked up their newspapers on his way back. His glance hit on an article bearing Uther Pendragon's name. He ran into their flat and glanced around.<p>

"Arthur?" he called. "There's something in the FT about your dad", but Arthur wasn't in the living room, yet.

"Lazy bugger", Merlin thought. "Must be still lying in bed", and he barged straight into Arthur's bedroom waving his newspaper.

The sight he met with immediately burnt a hole in his brain. Rather than being in bed, Arthur was standing there in the middle of the room stark naked except for a pair of fancy hold-ups and high heels. Merlin nearly collapsed with shock. He mumbled an apology, and staggered into the living area, to fling himself down on the sofa, and fan himself with the paper.

Arthur was heard chuckling. He flung on a robe and followed Merlin out to the living room. Arthur was totally unfazed by being caught naked. Hell, he was a rugby player. He'd been using communal changing and bathing facilities for years.

"Merlin, you idiot", he chided, laughing. "Don't be a bloody drama queen. I've got nothing you haven't seen before."

"It's easy for you to say that", Merlin retorted, his fluttering heartbeat slowly returning to normal. "But you didn't just get an eyeful of something straight out of Cabaret Berlin!"

Arthur perched on the arm of the sofa and grabbed the Financial Times from him.

"What's this you were saying about my father?", he asked, thumbing through the pages.

"It's on page 6", Merlin replied. "It's something about euro financing."

Arthur was silent for a moment as he read the article.

"It says here that he's thinking of retiring!", he commented. "God, I thought the old bastard would never retire. I wonder what that's all about."

('o')

They were both sitting having breakfast together, when Merlin brought up the topic. The front page of the newspaper Arthur was skulking behind bore a story about some gay celeb and his partner attending a film premiere. It prompted Merlin to broach the subject he'd been thinking about for a while.

"You know it's been three years now since I moved in here?", he began. "It was only supposed to be temporary, wasn't it?"

Arthur's grip on his newspaper tightened slightly.

"I was wondering", Merlin continued, nervously. "Since I'm still here, whether we should, maybe, make it official?"

Arthur relaxed and peered at Merlin over his paper.

"You ARE talking about Civil Partnership, right? Not joint tenancy or something?", he demanded.

"Civil whatsit, yes", Merlin squeaked, wondering if he'd said the wrong thing. "I know we don't actually sleep together, but I don't think that's a prerequisite or anything. And it would make everything simpler, moneywise and whatnot."

Arthur carefully folded his newspaper and placed it beside his plate.

"If that was supposed to be some kind of proposal, it was a piss-poor effort, even for you, Merlin", he observed.

Merlin giggled. "But it's a good idea, don't you think?", he asked, nervously.

Arthur sighed. "Yes, Merlin, it's a great idea. In fact I've been thinking about bringing it up myself. And, yes, I'd be very happy to become Civil Partners with you."

Actually Arthur had had this idea floating around in his mind for almost six months. It was the best way he could think of to make sure that Merlin stuck around. It was that or electronic tagging.

Merlin's grin spread from ear to ear. "That's a 'yes'?"

"Yes, it's a 'yes'", Arthur confirmed, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. "Idiot."

('o')

But the course of true bromance never did run smooth.

It had a slim waist and a pretty neckline, decorated with luscious fabric roses, a structured style that would flatter broad shoulders and a tightly cinched midriff, and the colour of the moire silk was a rich guava like a tropical sunset.

Arthur had been staring longingly at the image on his monitor all morning. He was seriously considering making it his new wallpaper. Then an attractive Dutch lady rep walked in to his office, keen to conduct some business with PDG. Her name was Elena Godwyn.

Arthur spent the day immured in his private office with Elena. She was engaging company, and she flirted with him mercilessly. Of course he was flattered.

They ate sandwiches at his desk, while poring over her merchandise, and she suggested that they should meet up that evening for dinner, to talk business further. And he said yes.

As Elena paused by Arthur's secretary's desk, to retrieve her coat on her way out, she pulled the visitor aside.

"You do know about his reputation, don't you?", she hissed.

"Reputation?", Elena asked, intrigued.

"Yes", the secretary whispered, behind her hand. "He's a, er, tranny? You know what that is?"

"Ooh", Elena replied, her eyes widening. "Yes, we have those in the Netherlands also."

"And he lives with a man."

"Oh", Elena was disappointed. "So he's a homosexual?"

"Well, no", the woman replied. "Apparently not entirely. He was engaged to some girl. But still..."

"Ah", Elena murmured, thoughtfully.

She liked a challenge.

('o')

When he arrived home that evening, Arthur got straight into the shower, and then he went to his bedroom, and began to get ready to go out. Merlin popped his head around the door.

"Thought we were going to get an Indian takeaway and watch a DVD tonight?", he said.

"Oh, no, sorry", Arthur replied, from inside his walk-in wardrobe.

Arthur's enormous wardrobe was lined along one side with gorgeous gowns. On the other side there was a section for Merlin's evening clothes, smart suits, fancy dress shirts and tie and hanky combos to match each one of Arthur's dresses. Arthur's own male attire was all tucked at one end.

"I've got a date", Arthur explained. "I'm meeting someone for dinner."

"A date?", Merlin mouthed blankly. "Arthur?" No reply.

His friend had obviously got lost in the admiration of his collection of couture again. Yards of coloured silk had that effect on Arthur these days. He could spend hours in that wardrobe.

Merlin tapped on the door. "A date?", he repeated.

"Yes", Arthur continued, emerging from the wardrobe with a suitable suit, and a nice shirt and tie. "I'm meeting this stunning Dutch woman I met at work today. She's a rep and she's in town for a couple of weeks."

He noticed Merlin's strange expression.

"It's business", he said. "So I can't bring you along, obviously."

Merlin wasn't sure it was that obvious but, hey, it wasn't his place to complain. He was only the flatmate.

Indian's for one then.

('o')

Arthur and Elena thoroughly enjoyed their meal and each other's company. They chatted about all sorts of things from finance to politics, to what books they liked, and what films they'd seen. Elena even mentioned what Arthur's secretary had told her about him. Arthur flushed.

"Oh, it's fine", she assured him. "This is no problem. My father, Mr. Godwyn, he was one outrageous thespian. His friends were people of every kind. In the Netherlands we are more open-minded about sex than you are here in England. Transvestites, bisexuals, transsexuals, ooph." She waved a dismissive hand.

"I'm not a bisexual", Arthur insisted. "And I'm not a transsexual either. Not all crossdressers want to become women. I like my body the way it is."

Elena purred. "Ooh, so do I", she murmured. "But your little friend...?"

"...Is just a friend", Arthur answered, feeling a little guilty referring to Merlin so offhandedly.

"A very good friend", he explained. "It's down to Merlin that I've never had to worry about 'passing', never had to worry about being 'read' by some loud-mouthed oik or giggling teenager. Merlin has given me his unfailing moral support. He watches my back. But he's just a friend."

Elena smiled warmly. "Then that is good", she said and took his hand in hers.

Eventually, when it had become really late, and the restaurant finally closed for the night, Arthur took Elena back to her hotel.

They laughed together in the foyer and, standing by the lifts, Elena kissed Arthur, quite unexpectedly.

"You could come up?", she whispered.

Arthur hesitated. It had been a long time since he had decided to remain celibate but, despite his taste for lace, Arthur was a red-blooded male. He still had the same hormones running through his veins. Some nights he missed the feel of a warm body beside him.

He was tempted, very tempted. But then he thought about Merlin at home wondering where he'd got himself to, staying out so late.

"Sorry", he said. "Not tonight."

Elena pouted. "Some other night maybe?", she asked as the lift doors opened.

"Maybe", Arthur replied. "Definitely, another night."

The lift doors closed, and he was left alone in the foyer. He went home. When he got back to their flat Merlin was in bed and fast asleep, with his door locked.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Has Arthur found his ideal woman? How's Merlin going to take that? More soon.


	13. Female

Summary: Three years later Arthur is living in Wales, with Merlin. Arthur is 'out', and their relationship is still platonic. Then someone comes along who tests their friendship.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 13: Female) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Back at work the next day, Arthur found himself daydreaming about Elena. Had he been too hasty when he had assumed that, like Gwen, no normal woman could ever accept being with a crossdressing male.<p>

The whole Gwen thing had hurt him badly, but perhaps Elena was different. Her attitude was broad-minded. Perhaps there was a chance that the future he'd dreamt of with Gwen might be possible with her. He decided to ring Elena and arrange another date.

"Arthur", she said. "So lovely to hear from you so soon."

"I was hoping we could meet up again. Perhaps we could go to a night-club, or something, on Friday night?"

"Ah, yes, sweetie, that would be wonderful!"

"Great! Ring you on Friday then."

"Perfect, sweetie", she replied, and then whispered, "You can come in a suit or a sexy dress, if you want. I'm OK either way, you know."

Arthur bit his lip. "We'll see", he replied.

He was meeting Merlin for lunch in Spoon's, and he decided he should just come out and tell him about the date.

"She's a fascinating woman, Merlin", he explained. "And I really think I could have a chance with her."

"A chance?", Merlin asked. "Sex you mean?"

"No, no, well, yes, of course, but what I mean is a future, a life together, marriage, children, the whole thing."

Merlin fidgeted uncomfortably. "The whole thing? The suburban dream? Husband, wife, two and a half kids and a dog? I see. And what about your crossdressing?"

"That's the great thing", Arthur continued, excitedly. "She's totally fine with that. The Dutch are, well, modern. They don't have our hang-ups."

"Oh", Merlin replied. "Good luck with that one."

On the way back to college, Merlin felt a little dark cloud form over his head. This didn't look good. Who the heck was this woman anyway? And why was she after his man?

Merlin surprised himself with that thought. His man? He had no claim on Arthur, no claim on their flat, no claim on their cosy unrelationship. If Arthur married this Elena, he would be right back to square one, his mother's spare bedroom.

('o')

Later that afternoon, Merlin decided he needed to know exactly what this Elena Godwyn wanted with Arthur. He told himself he owed it to his friend to make sure that she was serious about him. And, no, he was not really sharpening his knives yet. He was going to be objective about this woman, honestly.

If Elena was only looking for fun, she could hurt Arthur by brushing him off and stomping on his feelings. He didn't deserve that, and it was Merlin's job to take care of the moonstruck prat.

So, as soon as the class took a break for coffee, he rang Elena's hotel, and left her a message asking to meet. That evening she replied with a text, suggesting he come over to the hotel early the next day. They could talk while she took her morning exercise in the hotel gym.

Merlin rose early and jogged to the hotel. He found a slim but athletically built woman using a running machine. She waved him over.

"Hi", she said. "You must be Merlin, yes?"

"Yes, that's me", he replied. "And you're Elena, Elena Godwyn, right?"

"Oh ja", she responded, turning the machine's speed down a click or two. "You wanted to talk to me about Arthur? That cool guy", and she smiled sweetly.

Merlin returned her smile. "Arthur is a nice bloke, and he's a good friend. He had some nice things to say about you. I'm glad to finally meet you."

Elena nodded. "Behind his back", she said, knowingly.

Merlin started to protest.

"Oh, that's OK", she insisted, smiling. "I understand. Arthur is your best friend. You're wondering who is this strange foreigner he's picked up. I would think the same way."

Merlin shrugged. Elena switched off her running machine, and sat down on a bench, motioning for Merlin to sit beside her, which he did.

"I travel a lot, for my job", she explained. "But it's not often that I meet someone as special as Arthur Pendragon. He is such a good-looking guy, and so genuine. I look into his eyes and I see a beautiful soul, and such strength. I admire him and his honesty, and he makes me feel happy to be near him."

Merlin nodded. He couldn't deny any of that. He felt the same about Arthur. Elena was very perceptive to have picked all that up, after only knowing Arthur for a couple of days. He had to admit that the woman was sensitive.

They talked for a while, until Elena needed to grab a shower, before going to her first appointment of the day. Merlin realised that he liked her. Despite his fears, he found her gentle and generous. In some ways she seemed to have a lot in common with Arthur. Perhaps he had found his soulmate after all.

Merlin left the gym feeling unexpectedly worse than when he had arrived. It was looking like he might have to think about packing his bags. He stopped at the hotel cafe, for a quick cup of tea, while he thought about his options.

While he was still sitting in the cafe in a slight daze, Merlin noticed Elena appear in the foyer in her pin-neat business suit, carrying her briefcase. She stopped and spoke to the receptionist, then she walked into the cafe.

Merlin quickly ducked into a chair behind a potted palm, so that he wouldn't be seen. Elena ordered coffee and a croissant, then pulled out her mobile and made a call.

"Hi, Papa!", she said, plainly enough for Merlin to overhear.

"Yes, yes, Papa, everything is fine here. I'll soon have the money. Don't worry."

"Yes, yes, Papa, I know the hospital fees need to be paid before my final operation, but I've found myself a lovely man with deep pockets. I'll get the money no problem."

"Yes, Papa, the reduction and augmentation surgery is scheduled for next month. Then I'll have a new Adam's apple and beautiful new breasts. I'll have the money by then. Afterwards there'll be no way he can know I was born a boy. As soon as I get my new papers, we'll be safely married and he'll never know."

Merlin slapped his hand over his mouth, to stop himself squeaking at that revelation. So Elena was an male-to-female transsexual. And she meant to get the money she owed for the ops from Arthur. But she wasn't going to tell him the truth.

('o')

Back at home that night, Merlin felt torn. Elena, Arthur's new girlfriend, was a mid-transition transsexual, and she intended to get the money she needed from Arthur, without telling him why. Even worse, she wasn't going to come clean to Arthur. It made Merlin uneasy. He knew Arthur hated lies.

Yet, if she made Arthur happy, the gender she was born with didn't really matter, did it? She could still make Arthur a good wife, and give him everything he had wanted, couldn't she? Money wasn't everything. He decided he'd better question Arthur, subtly.

Merlin had made dinner, one of Arthur's favourites, steak and kidney pie. They ate in silence until Merlin got up the nerve to begin.

"Do you ever think about Gwen?", he asked, innocently.

Arthur paused from eating for a second. "Sometimes", he replied.

"Ever regret breaking up?", Merlin asked.

"Occasionally", Arthur replied, thoughtfully, putting down his knife and fork. "But mostly I think it was for the best. Gwen is better off with Lance. He was prepared to devote himself entirely to her, and he makes her happy. I wouldn't have. But I do sometimes think about the plans we had."

"Marriage, mortgage, respectability", Merlin supplied. "Elena could give you all that."

"Yes, she could", Arthur agreed, "and kids. I so wanted someone to call me 'Daddy'", he added, wistfully.

Merlin drew in a breath. "Kids?", he thought. "If what Arthur really wants is children then he's going to be very disappointed in Elena."

"You know", he said, out loud. "There's something you need to know about Elena Godwyn."

('o')

So Arthur broke off his date with Elena.

He was surprised to realise that it wasn't Elena's change of sex that had disturbed him, even though, a few years ago, that would have disturbed him enormously. What had upset him was the way she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him the facts. That she hadn't thought he was capable of understanding.

He would have given her the money when she asked for it, if she had been truthful. As it was, he felt he'd been played like a mark.

He was quiet for a few days, feeling a little bit sorry for himself, and a little bit fated to fail. After leaving him alone for a while, Merlin eventually decided it was his job to lighten the mood.

"You still have me", he said to Arthur, sitting down beside him on the sofa, as he sat watching the news.

"Tell you what. Why don't we go shoe shopping? I've seen some gorgeous Jimmy Choos in town."

Arthur growled darkly, but after a few minutes he slipped his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"I don't appreciate you enough, do I?", he said.

"Nothing like enough", Merlin replied, with a chuckle.

Arthur chuckled too. "You still up for the CP thing?", he asked, casually.

Merlin hadn't expected that. "Oh, yes, alright", he said. "Love to."

Arthur regarded him for a moment. "Forgive me?", he asked.

"Always do", Merlin replied, matter-of-factly.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Arthur, he's not lucky in love. Although some would say he's very lucky. Next time platonic Civil Partnership.


	14. Partners

Summary: Three years later Arthur is living in Wales, with Merlin. Arthur is 'out', and their relationship is still platonic. Then someone comes along who tests their friendship.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 14: Partners) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur was NOT wearing a gown, even though Merlin had dared him too.<p>

"There are places you 'dress' and places you don't", he insisted. "In a government office surrounded by neanderthal rugger pals and shockable relatives, that is NOT the place."

"Shame", Merlin said. "I'd have loved to see you in a bridal gown."

"You can sing for it", Arthur retorted, but he couldn't help smiling at the thought.

They all gathered at the local Register Office. Lancelot was there with Gwen, who had finally buried the hatchet with Arthur over their separation, Morgana, who claimed to represent their father, although Arthur doubted it, Merlin's mother Hunith with her gentleman beau Dr. Gaius and, surprisingly, Percival with a few more of the old rugby team, because they could never resist an excuse for a stag night. As Percival liked to say, inappropriately, "Queer beer is still beer".

When the young female Registrar pronounced them both Civil Partners, Merlin and Arthur shook hands. Their guests and witnesses were all a little surprised. The Registrar swallowed the usual non-gender-specific equivalent of "You may now kiss the bride" and, instead, just smiled sunnily, and led a round of applause.

After the ceremony, they all piled out of the Register Office, and reconvened for dinner and champagne in a smart local restaurant, where the waiters stood around muttering, obviously amused. Arthur didn't care. He was happy and so was Merlin. The rest of the world could go hang anyway.

Much to everyone's surprise, Gwen even stood up and proposed a toast.

"Arthur. I have to say that I am sorry that things didn't work out between us. But I'm very glad to see that your new life is working out for you. And I hope the future holds good things for you both."

"Merlin. I hope he makes you as happy as I know he wanted to make me. You deserve it."

"Arthur and Merlin!"

Everybody raised their glasses and cheered. Merlin gave Arthur a reassuring pat on the back. He knew that the memory of Gwen's rejection still hurt.

At the end of the night, the various guests returned to their various hotels, and the newly-partnered returned to their flat, a little tiddly.

Arthur turned around from locking the flat's door to find Merlin standing in the middle of the living room, arms outstretched and grinning like a loon.

"We're married, Arthur", he beamed. "Married. To each other. Isn't it wonderful?"

Arthur smiled affectionately, and walked into Merlin's arms for a long hug. Yes, it was wonderful. After several minutes of contented silence, he finally whispered...

"Why don't we just go to bed and consummate this thing?"

Merlin leant away from Arthur to search his face, his eyebrows raised in astonishment.

"Because we're not gay, you prat", he answered back.

Arthur chuckled. "True", he said. "But, come on, let's just bunk together anyway. I don't think you're supposed to sleep alone on your wedding night. It's unlucky or something."

Merlin's expression morphed into a silly grin.

"Race you", he said and, grabbing Arthur's hand, dragged him off to the master bedroom.

('o')

A little later, they were lying six inches apart in Arthur's bed, in their jammies.

"Well, this is different", Merlin observed, casually.

Arthur leant up on one elbow. "What do you mean 'different'?"

"I mean, I don't suppose you would have expected your wedding night with Gwen to have been like this. Just chummy", Merlin chuckled.

Arthur hit him with a pillow. "Bloody Gwen!", he growled.

He threw himself onto his back, laughing. Then he turned his gaze towards Merlin and studied him intently for a moment.

"I never got you a wedding present", he remarked.

"Ah, but I got you something", Merlin chuckled naughtily and then whispered, "Look under the bed, Precious."

Arthur's curiosity was piqued. He leant over the side of the bed and felt underneath. There was a large flat cardboard box. He pulled it out, laid it on the bottom of the bed and opened it. It contained a full lingerie set in bridal white.

He sucked in an appreciative breath. "Merlin, you really are my hero, you know that? No wonder I love you."

Without thinking, he flung his weight on top of Merlin and squeezed him, until the younger man made comic choking sounds. Then he quickly let him go.

"Sorry", he apologized. "I got carried away."

"It's OK", Merlin gasped, then his eyes twinkled. "You blinking perv", he joked fondly.

"Go to sleep, idiot", Arthur ordered, settling down again and fighting back a smile.

Arthur switched off the light and they were quiet for a minute.

"I would, you know", Merlin said into the silence. "If you ever really wanted to."

"I know", Arthur replied.

They fell asleep holding hands.

('o')

Months later, Merlin was sorting through their post, as Arthur sat on the sofa, painting his toenails 'Midnight Lavender' and munching on a piece of toast.

"Oh look. Here's one from your dad", Merlin exclaimed. He flexed the envelope. "It feels like a card."

Arthur nearly choked on his chunky marmalade. "Give it here", he demanded.

He opened it swiftly, using his buttery knife.

"It's an invitation", he exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, it's your dad's birthday soon, isn't it?"

"It's been his birthday every year since we left London. We've never had an invite before."

"We?", Merlin queried, doubtfully.

"It says 'and partner'", Arthur confirmed. "'Mr. Uther Pendragon cordially invites you to celebrate his birthday with him at Pendragon House.'", he read, "Smart casual. Wonders will never cease."

Merlin picked up the discarded envelope.

"There's a letter in here too", he pointed out.

Arthur unfolded the sheet of pink notepaper.

"It's from Morgana. I suppose she got the job of doing the invitations", he said. "She says I have to turn up. She says it may be my last chance. Whatever that means. It sounds bad."

Merlin nodded. "It doesn't sound too good", he agreed. "We'll have to go."

('o')

Uther Pendragon's birthday party was a very formal affair. The guests were mostly business acquaintances. Merlin felt very out of place. Arthur fidgeted uncomfortably in his male mufti.

After the sumptuous dinner was cleared away, Uther gestured for Arthur to follow him into his study for a private confrontation. Neither man spoke for several minutes, then Arthur broke the ice.

"How long?", he asked.

"Hmm?", Uther pretended not to understand, but then he relented. "Less than a year", he replied, impassively.

Arthur sighed sadly. "It shouldn't have taken this to make you want to talk to me", he said.

"Oh, this wasn't my idea", Uther declared. "Morgana insisted on it. Personally I don't know how I can be expected to have a serious conversation with a man in lady's underwear."

"You've probably done that more often than you know", Arthur told him.

Uther grumbled. "Why couldn't you have just been gay? That would have been bad enough", he complained.

"Because I couldn't be JUST anything, Father", Arthur retorted. "And you didn't want me to be. I had to be everything I could be. That's how you brought me up. But you expected me to be like you. I'm nothing like you. I'm better than you. You couldn't see that. You didn't want to. Merlin did. He saw what I needed to be. And he helped me to become it."

Uther growled. "That man...", he began.

"That man?", Arthur repeated. "That man saved my life. He made the bad things bearable. How long do you think I could have gone on living a lie? Where do you think that was going to lead? It would have been Hell on Earth. I don't think I could have done it. And without 'that man', I would probably have ended up slitting my bloody wrists."

"No", Uther groaned, "No, Arthur, I don't believe you would have done that. You're not a coward."

"No, Father, I'm not a coward. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing now. That's why I'm living my life as I need to live it. My own way."

Uther took his old head in his hands. "I just wish we could have mended this rift", he muttered.

"Then mend it, Father", Arthur replied, calmly. "It's not me that's angry with you. Not anymore. And if you change your mind you know where to find me. With Merlin."

With that Arthur walked out of the study.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Uther has bridges to mend. Final chapter next time.


	15. Graduation

Summary: Three years later Arthur is living in Wales, with Merlin. Arthur is 'out', and their relationship is still platonic. Then someone comes along who tests their friendship.

* * *

><p>AN: Warning: Character death. I think you know who.

* * *

><p>Unborn Butterfly (Part 15: Graduation) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Marching back from his father's study, Arthur sought out Merlin, who was sipping a drink with Morgana in a corner. Merlin was relieved to see Arthur return.<p>

"You look ready to go", he said taking in Arthur's expression.

"Definitely", Arthur said, still very upset.

"Please, don't go yet, Arthur", Morgana interjected. "Wait a while. Until the other guests have gone. Say goodbye to him."

Arthur hesitated. He looked at Merlin, and Merlin nodded.

"Very well", Arthur reluctantly agreed. "I'll stay until the end. To please you both."

They sat together in silence in the corner, as one by one the other guests said their goodnights and drifted off home. Eventually there were only a handful of diehards gathered near the door, where Uther was seeing them out personally.

Arthur and Merlin joined the queue. In their turn, Uther silently shook their hands, and quietly thanked them for coming. Arthur held his father's hand for just a moment longer, before letting go.

As Merlin moved away, he became aware of the presence of something in his pocket that hadn't been there before. Outside in Arthur's car, Merlin removed the envelope from his pocket and tore it open.

A small item wrapped in tissue dropped out into his lap. He picked it up. It was a gold ring inscribed 'Ygraine', Arthur's mother's ring. The note inside the envelope read:

"Because you have kept him safe."

('o')

When Uther Pendragon finally passed away, a few months later, it was right in the middle of Merlin's finals. Arthur had to go up to London for the funeral alone. He remained dry-eyed throughout the entire ceremony. Morgana blubbed like a child, full of regret.

After the funeral reception, Arthur and his sister went to Uther's lawyer's for the reading of the will. Uther had bequeathed Arthur the majority share in PDG, and the rest went to Morgana. Arthur was surprised. He was sure that the old man had intended to disinherit him. The solicitor assured him that Uther had never spoken of any such thing.

When they returned to Pendragon House, Arthur went into his father's study, and found an envelope on the old man's desk. On the front of the envelope was written "for Arthur". Inside there was a small note. It simply said:

"Despite everything, in the end, you made me proud of you."

Arthur broke down in tears.

('o')

Of course, this meant that Arthur had to move back to London, and take over as MD at PDG's head office. Merlin said he didn't mind being treated like a chattel, and uprooted from house and home at his husband's whim.

"Husband and master", Arthur corrected him, wryly.

Merlin felt it was strange to be living in Uther's house. Arthur's father had never exactly welcomed him there, even before he decided that Merlin had somehow corrupted his son. Now he was the 'Mistress of the House', so to speak, taking care of the place and looking after Arthur.

Morgana was still living in Pendragon House when they moved in, but they seldom saw her. She had lately joined some women's group, and was out all day volunteering at a battered wives' refuge. The refuge was run by a small, fierce, blonde Amazon called Morgause. She was one of those ardent feminists who called everyone "sister". The two women had soon become close friends.

Since Merlin's studies were finished, and he had time on his hands, he started to go along with Morgana to help. Although these places were sometimes wary of men getting involved, Merlin got away with it because he was 'living with a man', and so they assumed he was safe to have around.

Morgause had strong opinions on everything, and Arthur soon found those opinions frequently popping up in Merlin's conversation. Merlin also seemed to be spending a lot of time alone with Morgause.

Arthur didn't know how he was supposed to feel about that. What he did feel seemed to be something rather like jealousy. But then Merlin wasn't his lover, theirs was after all a paper marriage, so he didn't say anything. That would have been a bit much, after his own flirtation with Elena.

('o')

When the day of Merlin's Graduation Ceremony dawned, he, Arthur, Hunith and Dr. Gaius all went down to Cardiff by train. After the ceremony they all had dinner in town, and then Merlin and Arthur put Mrs. Emrys and her gentleman companion on the train home. The friends were staying at a hotel in Cardiff overnight, having given up their flat.

Later they went for a stroll along the waterfront, for old time's sake. They had stopped to lean on the railing, and gaze out over the bay, side by side, when Merlin noticed that Arthur had fallen silent.

"Penny for them?", he prompted.

"Oh, it's nothing", Arthur replied. "I was just thinking about MY Graduation Day. I wish my mother could have been there to kiss me on the cheek and tell me she was proud of me, like your mum. To tell you the truth, I would have settled for any member of my bloody family turning up."

"I'm proud of you", Merlin said, and Arthur felt a warm peck on his cheek.

He smiled. "Fancy going for a drink?"

"Rather go back to the hotel", Merlin replied.

"Fine", Arthur agreed. "We can have a couple in the hotel bar."

Merlin giggled. "Arthur, you don't have to make me drunk to get me up to your room. We're sharing", he started to walk away. "And... I'm your wife!", and he ran off in the direction of the hotel, before Arthur could grab him.

Arthur was forced to run after him. When he caught up with him, he grabbed his arm and pulled him around. They were both panting.

"But they've just made me a Bachelor", Merlin grinned. "So you're going to have to claim me again."

Arthur very nearly kissed him, just to wipe that silly grin off his face.

"Do I have to claim you back from Morgause? You two have been pretty tight lately. What's going on between you?", he growled.

Merlin began to laugh. "Jealous? Or envious?", he asked. "Don't you trust me?"

Arthur shook him. "You're cheating on me?", he quavered, knowing that he had no right to use that word, but the thought that Merlin, of all people, could be hiding things from him stung.

Merlin was suddenly quiet. "Never", he said. "I belong with YOU, you prat. Always. In fact, I want to have your little blond children."

Arthur sniggered at that. "In your dreams", he hissed.

"Keep up with the times, Arthur", Merlin retorted. "They call it 'Third-party Reproduction'. I've been talking to Morgause about surrogacy. She says she might be interested."

Arthur was totally wrong-footed. "Really?", he asked.

"Really", Merlin replied. "A 'Captain of Industry' is going to need an heir to inherit the ship."

"That's... That's amazing", Arthur gasped. "And you're alright about that?"

"If I get to raise them", Merlin laughed. "Although, I warn you now, Uncle Merlin's going to teach them to call you a prat behind your back. And we can have a dog too, if you want. I love animals."

Arthur was looking somewhat dazed.

"Now, come on, let's get back to the hotel and get you out of your drab and into something more... you", Merlin insisted. "I need to get out of this suit and into a bath."

"Me too", Arthur agreed, without thinking.

"Nice idea", Merlin giggled, setting off quickly towards the hotel again. "Bagsie the non-tap end!"

"You wish!", Arthur shouted, and jogged off after him.

('o')

That's the end of this story but, as Gwen's toast had hoped for, the future held good things for these two.

Women would drift in and out of their lives, but no one would ever be as important to either of them as each other. Their unconditional friendship meant Merlin did everything in his power to ensure that Arthur acheived what he wanted in life, and Merlin never felt that he had missed out on anything by deciding to hitch his wagon to Arthur's star.

And on Saturday nights, when Arthur looked his finest, Merlin could honestly say that there was nothing under the sky as beautiful as his chosen life partner's idiotic, perfectly lip-rouged smile.

The End

* * *

><p>AN:

I think that's sufficiently "happy ever after", don't you?

I hope those of you who stayed to the end enjoyed the journey. Thanks everyone, especially those who left reviews and story alerts.

I've actually learnt a lot from researching this story. Next time I 'read' a TV while out shopping I'll remember to smile at her.


End file.
